Legendary
by gemmysaur
Summary: A shinobi who gave his all to protect his village. A husband who put his life on the line to save his wife. A father who made a gamble on and for his child. Whisked away to a land he knows not, away from his loved ones. The man must now find a way to return home to his family. The journey will be difficult in more ways than one but it will most certainly be legendary.
1. Chapter 0: Authority of the gods

_Hello everyone. This is the Gemmysaur with his very first story so if there's a few (a lot actually) of errors, be it grammar, spelling, character interactions, etc., please tell me. Constructive criticism are a yes please, flames are kinda ok if there's good reason for it._

 _There are plenty of stories I want to start off, but the problem is they're just that. Starts. So, hopefully this one will kick off well enough for me to be able to continue it._

 _A fair bit of warning though, since this is my first story, I would want to spend some time to do the next, or fix this one, so expect irregular update times if you actually liked it. Not that I'm holding on to the wish that you would. Yeah._

 **Lastly, I own neither franchise; Naruto and RWBY.**

* * *

 **Chapter 0: Authority of the gods**

* * *

I was wondering. What the hell am I doing again? Here I am, in my all black ninja clothing, topped with a black overcoat and a orange, one-eyed spiral mask, facing the only man in history to ever garner a flee-on-sight order. In front of me, wearing his standard-issue jonin uniform topped off with his signature white haori that signifies his rank was the dreaded Konoha's Yellow Flash. It seemed stupid at first, but I'm ready. I knows his moves. I have the trump card that can beat that man. I am Madara. I am unstoppable, and with the Kyuubi I had extracted from the man's wife, I will destroy Konoha. All of this is the start to realize my dream. Or rather, his dream.

So we moved. As always, my opponent is swift. He is too fast for me to defeat with simple taijutsu or ninjutsu, even when he doesn't use his favored jutsu. I had to use mine, so I did. The man sped towards me. I activated my trump card, the _Mangekyou Sharingan's Kamui_. With this power, I simply phased through the tri-pronged kunai that was supposed to cut my head off, continuing forward as the man went right through me as well. Solidifying, I yanked on the chains trailing behind me by my wrists, catching the fastest man alive with it. As I turned around to phase him to another dimension, the man has already disappeared. He had thrown his kunai at a nearby tree and flashed to it. Damn.

I trembled. I, Uchiha Madara, the current holder of the name anyway, am obviously hard-pressed in this very short fight. Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage didn't get his moniker for nothing. The guy is extremely fast. Still, it mattered not. I will win, and I will enslave the world, and I would do so to make sure that that same world will never ever have wars and fights for power again.

I tried again. This time I will succeed. As we were about to clash, he threw his kunai. What's he thinking? A diversion? Does he intend to teleport behind me once that kunai lands? It obviously won't be hitting my forehead despite it being in the kunai's trajectory. No matter. That's his mistake. I will simply pull him in the moment we touch.

Not even half a second passed, and here we were. My hand was to reach out to him, to ensure he can't dodge my trump card. The kunai he threw, uselessly phasing through my head. He still hadn't made another move. Perhaps he realized as well that he already lost? My hand reached out as my instincts begged me to fall back. As my fingers closed in upon his vest, he finally made his move. A ball of pure chakra rotating at high speeds, a _Rasengan_ on his right hand. I see. He wants to finish this in one move as well.

My real hand felt cold. My heart was racing. My thoughts are muddled, but I continued anyway. I will win. As my fingers finally touched the material of his vest, I closed my hand on it as I willed my _Sharingan_ to suck him in once more. I missed. With a flash of yellow, he disappeared once again. Then I realized it. The kunai was no diversion. He was above me, teleporting to the kunai he threw at my head, _Rasengan_ in hand.

With great force, I was slammed to the ground, destroying the area around us as well. My mind blanked in pain as he spoke of something. Something about a level 2. I lost. I had to leave. I felt his hand on my back, then felt my control over the Kyuubi fading. A seal, I see. That was what he was after. This man has utterly beaten me. It looks like I am not yet up to par with my title. With my thoughts racing, I willed myself away as I saw him do so as well.

* * *

I appeared in an abandoned living room. It was my home before, I think. What else did he do? My mind was clouded with pain. It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! All through the pain, my mind cleared. Clearer than it had been for years even. The compulsion was gone. The damned compulsion that that damned being that saved me planted. That damned compulsion of taking up Madara's will and way to save the world. Now that I think about it, it was twisted. To trap the entire world in an illusion was just too twisted. I was about to check upon Zetsu who is keeping me alive, but the pain stopped me. The pain again! It hurts so bad.

I pushed through the pain and checked on Zetsu. The reality of the situation hit me. The seal planted on me was meant to keep me immobilized. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, he touched the part of this body that was made up of Zetsu instead. The same Zetsu that was keeping me alive is now incapacitated and cannot support me. It was the reason for the pain, my body is slowly giving out due to the lack of support from my partner.

I deserved it maybe. I did try to destroy the place that I always said that I will one day lead. At the very least, I could make amends. I need to talk to them, to Kushina-san, to Minato-sensei. Maybe they'll believe me. Maybe they'll save me, let me help. I hope so. With great pain, I righted my self. The side of my body that Zetsu forms is just dead weight right now. I have only my own chakra to do this, I thought as I used my _Sharingan's Kamui_ technique to find sensei.

* * *

I managed to find the Kyuubi easily enough, and subsequently, Minato-sensei who had apparently teleported away to get Jiraiya-sama's aid while I was wallowing in pain earlier, if what these shinobi I am hearing is correct. At that moment, I felt how very much doomed I was facing my sensei. He teleported an entire Bijuudama away from the mountain and towards a far-off location, and then proceeding to dump a giant sword-wielding frog over the Kyuubi. As expected of sensei, he's got this. My mood brightened a little when I thought about how Minato-sensei knew full well what to do in this situation. And with the help of Jiraiya-sama and Saindaime-sama, the beast's rampage was all but contained.

I focused chakra on my ears, listening in on what he is talking about with Kushina-san. I know him well enough to tell that sensei noticed me listening. He must've felt me limping closer by the trees some fifty or so meters ago. I saw Kushina-san. Her face was pale, her bright red hair lost its shine, her eyes spoke of pain not unlike mine, she's in a very bad condition, but it looked like she'd live. Seeing her like that, my heart felt like it was being wrenched from my chest. Although I was under influence, I still did something very bad to our resident team mom.

I strained my ears further while focusing my chakra. What I heard made me want to rip my heart out. Sensei planned on sacrificing his own life and his son's future to save the village. He had only called for Jiraiya-sama's help as well as that of Sandaime Hokage-sama to stall the monster while he prepared the seal. I watched with halted breath as Minato-sensei performed the hand seals for the secret jutsu that will end his life. I had to do something. I had to atleast save either his or his son's life if not both. So I did. I mustered my courage and used Kamui once again to get there fast enough. My eyesight slightly diminishing from the lack of Zetsu's empowerment.

He noticed, but he didn't look at me. He either thought I was no longer a factor to worry about, or he no longer had the capacity to do so. He was in pain. I looked at him and his son with my Sharingan and found out why. Massive amounts of chakra are being pulled into both of them. While watching, a tired Sandaime-sama approached me with great caution, staff drawn. He was still wearing ancient armor, probably from the Shodaime and Nidaime's time. It looked like a samurai's now that I think about it, though the massive staff that seemed too thick to wield ruined that look.

"So, you're the one responsible for this attack, Uchiha Madara."

Removing my mask, I answered back to the best of my capability, "Sandaime-sama, I am not Uchiha Madara. I'm Uchiha Obito, Minato-sensei's student. Please hear me out. I was under a compulsion, that sensei managed to remove."

His look of great distrust hurt more than that of my failing body. "Explain."

It was a sigh of relief that he didn't outright killed me. "After the mission where I was crushed by rocks, I was saved by a being who calls himself Zetsu under the orders of Madara. He became what is now half my body and is what allowed me to live for as long as I did. He is also the one who placed the compulsion on me to follow Madara's will, along with giving me the power to do what I did today. Please forgive me Sandaime-sama! Though I didn't intend to do what had transpired, I'll take full responsibility for it. Please let me help. I wish to make sure that atleast Minato-sensei and his son gets through this alive."

He looked to be in deep thought for a moment, though he didn't drop his guard at all, still holding onto his Adamantine staff. He then turned to me and asked, "I still can't say I trust you as anyone could've come up with that ridiculous tale. But, if I gave you the benefit of the doubt, what do you intend to do? How can you help? The Shiki Fujin is a summoning jutsu that will seal the Kyuubi and Minato with it in its stomach."

Unfortunately, I never got to answer it. I teleported towards my sensei. To Minato-sensei. The mass of chakra that my sole eye sees above him looks to have finally made its move. With great concentration, I sucked Minato-sensei away from the reaper's hands, or atleast, what I assume to be hands as all I see is an extremely faint moving blob of chakra.

Sensei turned from resigned to shocked. He probably didn't expect that Sandaime-sama let me through so easily. Then again Sandaime-sama didn't expect me to be capable of moving around like I did. Sensei looked at me before he was completely absorbed by my eye. He seemed to have many conflicting emotions. He seemed to have recognized me as both Obito and Madara. What a shameful student I became.

* * *

I screwed up was my thought as I was sending Minato-sensei away. The reaper's seal interacted with my Kamui, I think. It felt like it synchronized or something of the sort, and it's sucking out my chakra through the Sharingan. Bottomline of it is that I didn't send Minato-sensei to the Kamui dimension. I don't know where the hell I sent him. I screwed up bad. But at the very least, he's still probably alive, though it looked like I'm gonna die.

It entered my vision. While cutting off the chakra drain, or rather, I think it did, the reaper showed itself to me. It was a massive humanoid samurai-esque being wielding something that looks like a katana? A tanto perhaps? Had I been the same as I was prior to getting crushed by rocks, I'd have pissed my pants. For now, I settled with sweating profusely and whimpering in fear, pain of using up a massive amount of chakra and deteriorating body forgotten. It spoke.

 **"Child, you have disrupted my ceremony. You have taken away the soul to be the payment for my service, and you had the nerve to interact with my dimension. I will take a life in replacement for my payment, and another for your disrespect."** It's voice held great power. It felt like his mere gaze would pull me inside out. This was what Minato-sensei was summoning!? He'd have to be a special kind of crazy to do so. But then again, it's my fault to begin with. Sorry sensei.

My mind raced as I saw its hands moving towards me. It's eyes hollow, it's aura cold. While I held back my tears of fear, I spoke. "Will you not harm this child and his mother? Will you take this dying me and this abomination for a body part in place of another human?" I pointed towards the Zetsu that was supposed to keep me alive.

The reaper spoke, **"I care not for what life I take, so long as the price is paid."**

With a resigned sigh. I raised my own arm as to accept it. I really screwed up didn't I? Maybe I could've dragged Kakashi away that fateful day instead of throwing him out of range of the collapsing parts of the cave. Maybe I could've gotten Kakashi to flare his chakra at sensei's kunai. Maybe I could've done that myself instead of trying to be a hero and save Rin.

Rin. I wish I could've been a cooler person. Not as cool as Kakashi though as that was just cold. I wish I could've saved her that time it was revealed that she was a jinchuuriki as well. I wish I could've pushed her out of the way of Kakashi's Chidori. I wish I could've spent more time with her. That smile was what kept me going, along with my dream of being a Hokage.

Kakashi. That forever-masked, white-haired bastard. I wish I could quarrel with him once again. He was there somewhere, trying to help stall the bijuu I set on them. I wish I could've been there to help him, but then again, it's better that I'd wish for not being found by Zetsu in the first place. Atleast then, he'd be safe and not in this situation right now where he may very well be a cold body.

I look towards the silent, teary-eyed Kushina-san who seemed to have recognized me. She who had no idea that I was the one that attacked Konoha. She who had no idea I had been the one to rip the Kyuubi out of her belly. She had no idea I just had a deathmatch with her husband. She who had treated Team Minato as her own children while her husband, our father figure. She who looks at me with sadness and fear of losing a child who had just returned.

I wanted to make it up to her but don't know how, so the stupid me said the most memorable thing I have done before.

"Kushina-san. I'm sorry. Please, make use of my remaining eye. Please keep it for your son to make use of. This is the only thing left I have that I can give to you as my payment for what I have done." I tried to hold back my tears, but I can't. A little bit of water came through the dam that is my eyes, or rather eye as the other is not really mine. I don't have use for it anymore anyways. My chakra is nigh-depleted and I am about to be swallowed by a giant ghost samurai thing so it is best that I gave it away. I spoke again.

"Please, forgive me Kushina-san." The dam broke.

Then I look towards her son. I never caught his name. I see in him his father, a man I respected. I see in him my atonement. I see in him the hope of the future. And I am happy to say that it is this child that is the last thing I will be seeing.

"Goodbye and I am sorry, kid."

* * *

 **Legendary**

* * *

My mind can't wrap itself around what was happening. It was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives, my husband and I. It was the day I gave birth to our little Naruto. I was scared and ecstatic at the same time. Scared that the Kyuubi might find a way to come out, but my husband is there to make sure it won't happen. Ecstatic that I will finally be able to hold my child. I was concentrating solely on that latter thought. It was what kept me going at the time. Then the everything went upside-down. A masked man came, took me away from my husband as he threatened my baby.. It was a good thing my husband is the fastest man alive. He was able to bring little Naruto to safety, then came back to save me as well, but even he wasn't fast enough. The Kyuubi was extracted, and I was left for dead.

I woke up a while later with our baby beside me, Minato missing, presumably fighting against the masked man. I was scared. Will our little family be broken just as quickly as it was finally formed? I held on to the hope that he will return alive and well, with the Kyuubi locked away and Konoha safe. I was still weak. I wished that I could join my husband in battle but alas, giving birth and being ripped of your tenant really takes alot out of you. I suppose I should be happy that I am blessed with the Uzumaki lineage's ridiculously strong life force, else, I would've died on the spot.

* * *

I drifted in and out of consciousness. What was I thinking about earlier? I looked around a bit, and saw that my husband had returned. His face still bright blonde and spikey. His clothes have not so much as a tiny cut that I can see. I sighed with relief but my breath stopped immediately. Minato's face was of great worry and fear.

He must've thought up a plan to subdue the monster, but it looks to be something that will cost us dearly. I prayed not. I prayed that his expression was only because he was facing a monster. He was a beansprout like that. I prayed that he will return safely after saving everyone. He always does. All of those thoughts came crashing down when I saw him pick the baby up and whispered to me that there is no other choice he can think of at the moment.

He told me he got Jiraiya-sensei back in Konoha to keep the beast busy while he prepares the seal and the storage. My heart ran cold when he looked at Naruto. I cried. I told him to take me with him. I told him to seal it back with me, but he didn't want to take any chances. He had no choice. He didn't want to intrude upon any other family that has already lost so much in the Kyuubi's attack. So I told him to bring me with him, to hold my child for as long as possible. He complied.

"Minato, is there no other way?! Can't you just send it somewhere else?" I cried in desperation as Minato prepares for the sealing.

"I'm sorry Kushina but you know as well as I do that I can't just do that and hope for the best." Minato, with a scared look on his face and great determination in his eyes, said.

* * *

 _Shiki Fujin_. The strongest sealing jutsu created by my clan. I always wished that I will never see the day that it will be used. To think that it will be used on the day of my giving birth, by my own husband, and on our own child no less. It was the worst possible thing that ever happened, far more than anything I had ever thought off.

I see Minato looking to be almost finished with the jutsu. No doubt, from how he looks, that the reaper is already doing its thing. I did my best to calm my little Naruto down while I helplessly watched on as my husband was about to be taken by the sealing jutsu, while the Sandaime Hokage I think was talking to the masked man, this time only limping as it seemed my Minato did a number on him, and Jiraiya-sensei was keeping the rapidly weakening Kyuubi at bay. It looked to be in its final stages as the beast is no longer in sight, which is when Minato's soul is to be taken away, when someone suddenly appeared in a spiralling fashion and looked to have teleported my husband away. The masked man, unmasked.

Looking on, there was only one thing in my mind. "Obito-kun." He was pretty badly beat. His entire left side looked to have been entirely limp, his clothes ripped and his chakra rapidly draining.

As I was losing consciousness, I caught a few words Obito-kun was telling the reaper. As I was drifting in and out of consciousness, I pieced together what my husband's supposedly dead student was saying, and was confirmed when he fell down like a puppet with its strings cut. Obito-kun replaced Minato as the reaper's prisoner.

Though that left one last thought in my mind before I passed out. Where the hell did my husband go?

* * *

 **AN:**

 _Hello again everyone. Thank you for managing to reach the end of the prologue of this story. Yes, it's pretty much the telling of Attack on Konoha, though with big a big twist. I noticed Minato is extremely underutilized in the manga, though that is because he's way too good if he's done properly._

 _I mean the guy is a sealmaster, learning from the best Fuinjutsu-masters in the world, the Uzumaki. He has massive chakra and super-fast fighting style, but lacks any jutsu of note that can do damage. By the end of the manga, the only attacks he had were Rasengan, which is unfinished but is strong enough to likely destroy a city-block by itself. Gamabunta-drop which, by the bosstoad's mass alone, would wreck multiple city-blocks, but requires being dropped from a high place, and needs to have a summon ready. Lastly, is the one with the ridiculously long name that Minato never even got to use. He only mentioned it in the fight against Juubito, tried to do it two or three times before leaving it aside._

 _Here, I gave him a fuinjutsu based on Naruto's magnet-release Rasengan. One that pretty much disables an opponent on hit. The difference is that this one doesn't do damage and that the opponent won't struggle when it's being applied. It's not going to be overpowered as my headcanon says it can be broken by flaring enough chakra, but Zetsu isn't the best when it comes to that so there's that._

 _Also, if you may have missed it at the top, this is a crossover with RWBY, which I think is a good place to send him at._

 _People of similar speed? Yes. Minato was calced around Mach 100-200 for running across the countries, ran to the middle of the ocean, leave a kunai, run to the Shinobi alliance, just in time to catch a Bijuudama midflight, redirecting it to the ocean. The people of RWBY scales roughly the same because of Emerald and the gunboots guy who dodged cloud-based lightning relatively easily. This is ignoring Minato's telespam combat though._

 _People of similar power-level. Yes. Minato's strongest attack at the moment is Rasengan since he didn't get to bring Gamabunta along with him to another world. RWBY has similar feats of power by virtue of Ruby Rose physically dragging a Nevermore up a cliff with Weiss providing foothold to do so. You can find calculations for those online._

 _Lastly, his powers can be explained as: Rasengan being an aura-based attack, Hiraishin being his semblance, and Fuinjutsu being an abstract application of high aura control._

 _Yeah. That is all. Thanks again readers, if there are any. Comments? Suggestions? Follows and Favorites? Yes please._


	2. Chapter 1: New World

_Hello everyone. This is Gemmysaur with his second chapter of Legendary. I would just like to say that since it is my first story, expect a lot of experimentations and what not._

 ** _I own neither franchise; Naruto and RWBY._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New World**

* * *

It hurts. It felt like the first time he used his signature jutsu, Hiraishin during his testing days. Only, this hurt much, much more. It felt like he was being torn apart limb for limb as something inside him was working to keep him intact. He was beginning to think he would be suffering this for the rest of his life had the pain not subside.

He looked around. Disoriented and badly hurt as he was, he managed to regain clarity in his vision to look around. He didn't recognize this place. It was cold, damp and dark. It looked like it was every child's fear inside the closet, only worse. Everywhere he looked was black space with what looked like stars dotting the landscape. The ground looked like it was invisible and he was seeing the same stars on the other side of it. There was a light mist all around, but it behaves rather odd. It moves around in different directions as if it is composed of multiple sentient beings.

Which brings him to another matter. He felt chakra all around. Although not really something to be surprised about since everything has chakra, at least in his world, but this is different. It felt the same as walking around the town square in Konoha, different signatures, different capacities and different feelings.

He was brought out of his musings when a familiar figure's back appeared out of thin air. It turned its head and stared at him with its soulless eyes, as if judging him for his worth. It turned its entire body towards him afterwards. It then spoke, **"Human. You have been removed from your own domain. Begone for the price has been paid."**

With that, Minato felt pain again as he seemed to have been forcibly teleported again way before he can even react. He felt something inside him stir again. Something familiar but not his. It was the same thing that likely kept him alive the first time he was transported. This second teleportation felt longer for some reason. After a bit, he was dropped out of a hole in the sky. Disoriented and hurt, he passed out.

* * *

 **Legendary: New World**

* * *

For the first time in his life, Minato felt truly alone. He was lying on charred black grass surrounded by greener ones with not another person in sight. It was different from when he was a child. It was different from when he was in the front lines and his comrades were dying while he survived. It was very different from when he was away on long missions by himself.

His mind raced, thinking about the people he left behind; his wife, his son, his teacher, his predecessor, everyone. He had failed. He hoped that at the very least, his act of sealing half the Kyuubi into his own son succeeded and that the Sandaime managed to protect his family from the invader that managed to whisk him away.

The despair hung heavy on him. He is in a place he knows not where, while his family is back at home, where he is not even sure is still safe. If Madara has been dealt with, then there is still the looming threat of enemy shinobi taking advantage of Konoha at its weakest. Then there was the part where he thought he saw Obito-kun' face in Madara's behind the mask, only older with the right side of his face having spiraling scars. He knew not what it meant but he guessed that it was his mind showing him another person close to him that he had failed. That he could have prevented such a thing had he been faster, just like that with the Kyuubi.

He cried. He cried tears of sadness for the first time in a long time. Faces of his loved ones came back to the forefront of his mind. Sarutobi-sama who acted as his wise grandfather, Jiraiya-sensei who became his father-figure if a bit perverted, Tsunade-sama who was like the mother he never had, Orochimaru-sama who felt like the creepy uncle who never seemed to care, Rin who was the life of the team, Kakashi-kun who was the straight man and the most promising student he had, Obito-kun who was the endearing, awkward goofball who always tried to live up to the hype that his name brings, Kushina who is the light of his life and Naruto who had completed said life. It took a few moments, minutes at most, for the man to regain his bearings and think clearly. He wiped the tears away. With red eyes from all that crying, he began to think.

He was in a very difficult predicament where the only beacon of hope is the fact that there is a possibility that his wife and son are alive. Yes. That is what he should believe in. That is what he should hold on to. That he can still see his family if he can somehow return home.

With renewed determination, despite his teary eyes, he stood up. He looked left and right for any signs of where he is in the Elemental Nations but all he saw were trees. The only thing that clued him that he was very far away was the fact that the trees here are pathetically small compared to those of his home country.

He then looked inwards, to his new tenant, an orange fox. It seemed the Kyuubi was winded for some reason and was now sound asleep. He didn't want to take chances so he let it be. He had to figure out what he was to do first.

He planned how he should start out with his journey. He then put his right hand finger on the ground, sending his chakra through the soil which he noticed felt different from that of any of the places in the Elemental Nations he had been to. And he had been to a lot of places. That happens when one has enough chakra and is fast enough to travel through countries in mere moments. Still, he noted the different feeling and continued spreading his chakra for sensing.

He hit a problem. He can feel something is coming. That is nothing new, enemies could've found him and wanted to make sure he stays down. The only problem was that, those beings are empty. Like they are moving holes on a fabric. It unnerved him to think what kind of things are coming for him. He pulled out his trusty tri-pronged kunai and tossed them all around the clearing, and tensed his muscles, ready for fight or flight in the slightest hint of danger.

Still, the enemy were slow so any bijuu would be out of the equation. Chuunin? No, the empty feeling can't be explained that easily. Jonin biding their time? Possibly. But, the number of them is large. Fodder? Or perhaps to be sure that he falls to a battle of attrition? Maybe kagebunshins?

They're finally here. Numerous black beasts akin to animals with white spikey bone-plate armor rushed out onto the clearing the great Yellow Flash was staying at. He dodged a swipe from a black dog and slashed at it with his kunai. To his surprise, it bounced off the black-furred neck. It seems they are more durable than mere animals.

He coated his kunai with chakra and tried again. Jumping up and away from the pounce of another black dog, he stabbed it at the back of its neck, killing it nigh-instantly, noting that the beast turned into black smoke in a bit. Along comes another one, with its mouth trying to bite at him this time. He slashed at its neck and kicked it back towards the others before teleporting to a kunai thrown at a high position on one of the trees. Forming his own creation on his left hand. A spiraling ball of chakra he calls Rasengan, he drops towards the others, chakra ball first and slamming it onto the unfortunate armored black bear. He let go of his control over the Rasengan as he flashed towards another kunai a few tens of meters away before the ball exploded outward, killing multiple dozens of black monsters, smashing rock and gravel and uprooting trees in the process. He raced on towards the others with his vastly superior speed, cutting necks, jugulars, limbs and what not along the way, occasionally swatting a bear or a black ball with spikes rolling towards him with Rasengan.

Though there were many of these malicious abominations, his superior speed and great skill made easy work of them. Touching the ground again and flaring his chakra while awaiting the next wave, something caught his attention. People? Only one person. He seems to be surrounded by these aggressive beasts. He absently wondered what kind of jutsu can create these beasts. He then thought to move towards the humans to see if they are the source of the black animals, or if they need help. He can't take any chances, lest he lets another man die by these abominations.

Finishing the risky plan in his head, he made to flash towards his scattered kunai to collect them before using Shunshin to move towards his targets at a great pace.

* * *

 **Legendary: New World**

* * *

A tall, skinny, fair-skinned faunus man with red hair and black bell-like ears on the side of his head was running as fast as he could a kilometer or so away from the former kage. His sand-colored button shirt fluttering behind him as his white undershirt was soaked with sweat from both stress and fear. His grey pants all roughed up from going through obstacles in a forest as he ran for his life. Yes. Tyrion Ndimu is not a happy man. Not at all, atleast, not at the moment.

It was supposed to be easy. He left his boisterous friend for a while to gather some food to eat. Sure there were grimm around, but he was confident in his skill, weapon and his aura that he can take two or three Beowolves at a time, five if he's lucky, provided there were no alphas. He didn't expect the hundreds of grimm to come bullrushing out of nowhere.

He'd only been running for a little more than three minutes, but to him, it felt like hours, and the grimm are still stampeding behind him. Some are even joining in from the behind the treelines on both of his sides. He isn't going to make it, it seems. They're too many and too relentless. He's getting too tired. His legs are giving out, his spear, discarded some time ago probably.

As his brain was muddled from the stress and fear, he did not notice a sudden descent in terrain, and so he fell. He rolled down for a few seconds before hitting his back on a large boulder. This is it, he thought. He closed his eyes, hoping for a quick and painless demise. Apologies flying in the wind for his friend that he hoped will miraculously hear despite knowing that it is a wasted action. He tightened his closed eyes.

One second passed. Nothing.

Two seconds passed. His tired mind must've been playing with him as he heard multiple thuds in extremely quick succession.

Three seconds, four, five. The sound of somethings hitting the ground finally ended.

He opened his eyes, and he opened it wide. A blonde human with blue eyes, what looks like a blue military grade uniform with a green flak jacket, topped with a white knee-length overcoat was standing there. His stance, unmoving but observant. His hand holding a small knife with three bladed tips. His savior's back was towards him, as if telling him that there is no need to worry. Grimm smoking all around them as they turned back to nothingness.

Tyrion, or Tymun as he likes to go by was left with his mouth agape. This stranger, a human no less, saved him and managed to annihilate hundreds of assorted grimm in seconds. He didn't even look winded.

Hopeful that the immediate danger has passed, he stood up and walked towards his savior, a bit wary since said person is a human. He spoke to the man, "Hey man. Uhh….Thanks for the save. I thought I was a goner there."

The man looked at him, confusion on his face. Tymun spoke again. "Hey, you okay? Oh, I'm Tyrion Ndimu by the way, but you can call me Tymun."

The man looked down. He appeared to be thinking, then looked up again. An awkward smile in his face as he spoke, "Ano…Warui desu kedo…Wakarimasen deshita."

Well crap. His savior doesn't even understand him. How the hell is that even possible? He's pretty sure that the four kingdoms share only one language. There are others it seems. Is he from a village isolated from society? How backwaters is that village to not know the common language? But then, how backwaters would a village be to have an extremely powerful huntsman such as this guy, wearing full combat gear? It doesn't make any sense at all.

'For starters, let's start with a name', he guessed. He started gesturing to himself with both hands as he says his name. "Me, Tymun. Tee – moon." He then pointed to the blonde man. "You?"

The man seemed to be a bit happy that I'm trying to communicate at all. The man copied him and started gesturing to himself. "Ore, Minato. Me – Nah – Toh."

"That's a start, I guess." Tymun said, as the man now named Minato simply tilted his head left while showing a smile. He gestured to some direction and motioned for this Minato, to walk. "Let's…go…home…Me – nah – toh?"

Minato didn't understand him still, but he must've been able to guess what he said as he was nodding before turning to the direction he pointed to walk.

* * *

 **Legendary: New World**

* * *

The walk to wherever it is the animal man named Tymun beside him was to go was fairly uneventful, though a bit noisy. Minato appreciated the man trying to lift the mood, if only he could understand what the man was saying as he had zero knowledge on this language they are using. Not that that little tidbit seemed to stop him from blabbering about, making exaggerated movement at times, which is pretty near always.

There were black beasts at times, though few and far in between compared to the massive hoard an barely hour earlier. All of which he took care of while the animal person goes silent, shifting from talkative to observing. At least at the start anyway. Some few tens of these monsters and he doesn't even bother stopping with his attempted conversation anyway.

The half-animal stopped walking and pointed to somewhere a bit away, which with Minato's honed eyes were able to see easily enough. There was a big smile on Tymun's face as he began talking even more before pulling him on towards that little village he was gesturing at.

Arriving at their apparent destination, Minato was flabbergasted at what he saw. More of these animal people like the one beside him, but with different animal characteristics. There were men with bullhorns, kids running around with what looked like rabbit ears, some women walking around with…were those fox tails? His observations were cut short when one of the said women looked mad at him which made him realized he was staring at another woman's backside. Kushina would've smacked him with a chakra-enhanced frying pan had she been here.

He averted his eyes and wondered if Orochimaru-sama's experiments went a little too far as to make his own village of animal-like humans. The smug look Tymun was giving him is not helping either. They continued to walk around while Tymun was talking with a few of these animal people who didn't give them wide berth to walk at along the way, probably more small talk as that man sure can do so.

The duo stopped at a small slightly broken-down house by the edge of the village where a very healthy man was hanging some clothes he looked to have just finished washing. And he meant VERY healthy as the man was as big as some of the biggest in the Akimichi clan. The said man was a dark man sporting an amazing moustache that reached all the way to his ears and seemed to be suspended horizontally, had a pig's nose and a small pigtail at the end of his slicked-back black hair. He was wearing a dark-red, approaching maroon, sleeveless collared shirt topped with a black sleeveless vest. He was wearing navy-blue pants with a mace hanging at the side by his belt and black shoes that looked to have better days.

The plump middle-aged man looked at the recently-arrived duo and went directly to Tymun beside Minato and engaged the man in small talk. The two occasionally glanced at the shinobi before continuing with their conversation. After a few moments, Tymun came to gesture at him while calling his name, likely to introduce him to his stout friend. The burly man then responded in kind with what Minato guessed was his name. "Me…Nyumba. Just Nyumba."

They continued on with their discussion while Minato idly observed his surroundings again, noting the wary looks he was getting since he first entered the village. He thought it that maybe it's because he looked different, or maybe they identified him as the Yellow Flash which Tymun apparently didn't or maybe he's just sweaty and their likely-animalistic noses thought him bad because of it?

The portly one named Nyumba and the twiggy Tymun then looked to him and smiled. Apparently coming to a conclusion on something.

* * *

 **Legendary: New World**

* * *

Dinner was a silent affair as far as it went for the former Kage, or at least, it is if he tuned off Tymun. He was convinced that he was in a new world as he looked up the sky that night in an attempt to see his location by observing the stars. The moon was broken was the first thing that ticked him off. It was either he was truly in a new world or that the mythical Juubi has escaped. Considering they were all still not dust in a smoking crater gave him hope that it wasn't, but gave him despair as well that it wasn't, which meant that he was truly a world away from his loved ones.

He had to think of a way to return and fast. Perhaps if he modified the Hiraishin to cross dimensions, but he likely can't do that. Not with his own chakra. Not alone. The one-man army's mind returned to whatever it was he felt when he was being ripped apart by the space-time jutsu that hit him. It kept him intact, but it wasn't something he could've done on his own, not even subconsciously as it was beyond his own chakra capacity to keep himself in one piece.

Then it hit him. The Kyuubi. The beast needed his vessel alive if he wanted to stay alive as well. That meant that it was said beast that saved him from being torn up inside out. He had to find a way to make it obey him or at least cooperate, but considering its status as the embodiment of hatred, that will be a walk in the park. A chakra-nullifying park made of lava that is. Still, Jiraiya-sensei did say he was the child of prophecy or something to that nature, so maybe, it won't be impossible, if at least for him.

Regardless, the Kyuubi was still in deep slumber so better to let it do so for now, lest he angers it more than he likely already had. With that ended, he finally noticed the dynamic duo standing behind him with worried faces. Apparently, they were calling him but his thoughts were too deep for him to notice.

After some much unnecessary checks like that of his temperature, his injuries of which are none-existent and his mind being damaged if what their gestures were any indication of, they set him a little sleeping spot on their old sofa, complete with a pillow and a tattered old blanket. It was nice of them to give him sleeping accommodations at least. Minato rested his stressed out body on the sofa as his two new friends went to their own rooms, or at least, if the tiny hut afforded such space.

His mind wandered once again to his plans for the future and then to his loved ones. Hopefully, he can think of a way to go in the morning as he went to sleep.

* * *

 **Legendary: New World**

* * *

He woke up just before the sun shone above the trees, signaling that it's still too early to do so. He left his white haori that needed washing and his shinobi vest for now as it might be the reason that the animal people were wary of him. He went outside to do some morning training and meditation as he always does.

He came back after an hour to catch his landlords doing some housework; Nyumba cooking and Tymun fixing his stuff to leave apparently. After a breakfast as hearty as they can afford, the gangly one decided to say his leave. Minato decided to tag along to keep the man safe as well as to see more of the land. Not that the skinny man understood what he said but he accepted the company regardless.

A three-hour walk later and they arrived at a much bigger village of regular people. As they walked, Minato couldn't help but think on how different this was to that of Tymun's. While the former is full of concrete buildings, paved roads and what looks like middle-class people, the latter was more of wooden houses and dirt roads. The less to be said about its inhabitants, the better.

They stopped by what seems to be a bookstore. Tymun gestured for Minato to stay outside as he enters. It appeared to the shinobi that his human-animal hybrid friend is haggling, and failing spectacularly if the anger on the bookkeeper's face is any indication. When the owner of the building pulled out a weapon, it was when Minato had seen enough and parried the bullet before the other two were aware of what happened. The man was furious and shouted at them while pointing at the exit. They obliged.

Tymun and Minato were sitting on the sidewalk, the former with a sad look and the latter with a tiny bit of anger that a man would suddenly attempt to shoot at another. They were then approached by a blonde man with a well-concealed weapon behind him. Had Minato been anything but a ninja, he would've missed it. The man was tall, had a small stubble and wore varying shades of brown; a tan dress shirt topped with a dark brown sleeveless vest, a spaulder on his right shoulder, leather vambrace ending with a fingerless glove on the same side, red bandana on his left, brown pants and black shoes. He is likely this land's equivalent to a shinobi, Minato thought.

Tymun talked with the man for a while, then gestured to Minato that his name is Taiyang and that he is a "huntsman", a word that escapes the nin as to what it means. The man had a baby girl on his arm with the same shade of gold for hair however few it is as her father. A family man then. Oh how he wished that he was like that with his dear Naruto as well.

The man named Taiyang then went on inside the building and seemed to be lecturing the shopkeeper before calling Tymun and Minato in. The man behind the counter seemed to give the duo a discount, if a bit reluctant, likely due to the influence of the blonde huntsman. Before they left, Minato had a look at the baby once again and smiled. The baby then looked back and smiled at him. He thanked the man who helped them in a language that the others could not understand but can guess what he said anyway.

Once home, Tymun met up with Nyumba in the back, apparently back from hunting for food as he was sweaty and had a boar on his back. Then the two looked at him with smiles on their faces as Tymun uttered words that Minato has yet to understand, "I think we have all we need to teach Minatow here some common language."

* * *

 **AN:**

 _Hello again. Thank you for reading this story's continuation. I have to say sorry for the extremely long update time as I had to juggle a lot of work and school to get to the computer and do this thing, not to mention how to fill it up. I have a rough outline on how the story will go but writing it is, I have to say, very hard to do in actuality._

 _As for the actual story, not really much happening. Just a standard getting around chapter, meeting some OC's *wink* and not much else. I'll try getting the next chapter out faster than the last one, though I can't really promise what I can't fulfill so yeah, sorry._

 _Answers to comments, who I would like to thank by the way, as well as likers and followers..._

 _Yeah, I noticed when I looked back on Chapter 0 that it sucked balls. I agree that I have to work on POV's really hard to make up for that._

 _Yes, Minato will be back with Naruto, how will be a secret. Hopefully this is not too much of a spoiler._

 _Regarding power levels, Minato is rather weak compared to the other kages, only eclipsing Kage Kakashi in raw power, but his technique and speed is what boosted him to top tiers next to Tobi-I hate Uchiha-rama, BM Naruto, Not-skinny Nagato, Not-dying Itachi, Haharama and Asspulldara. I only said that reflex and power-wise, RWBY's top tiers can at least keep up with him. Still, they get outclassed by skill, the exceptions likely only being Prime Ozpin who absolutely craps on Maiden-powered Cinder in speed and this featless secret character called Salem._

 _Regarding why RWBY and Minato are that fast..._

 _Minato outsped Hashirama and the rest of the Edo Kage by a large margin. Ran to the ocean, left a kunai, ran to where Naruto and the rest are just in time to intercept a Bijuudama and teleport it to the ocean where he left the kunai, and then that's when the other kages arrive. How this is not counted as teleportation? Tobirama mentioned that Minato uses Shunshin better than he does. Shunshin is a high-speed movement, not a teleportation technique. Minato's teleportation jutsu is called Hiraishin. Also note that Hashirama was able to outrun a mach 234 Bijuudama. Calc is provided in versus forums._

 _RWBY on the other hand, Emerald and Mercury were able to dodge cloud-based lightning, which was calced at them having to move at at least mach 224, else they get charred. Calc is provided in versus forums. Note that not all cartoons, manga, comics and anime ever follow the "leave a sonic boom when they break the sound barrier" when they do so. In fact, most never do. Which is why versus forums rely on calculating movement characters did instead of relying on visual cues like said sonic booms._

 _As for attack power, Minato's Rasengan is more potent than it is wide. RWBY however, well Ruby Rose was able to drag a nevermore up a cliff. Even if it was through momentum, it still shows she can generate that much force to pull it up and decapitate it at the top._

 _Hopefully, I address some if not most of your comments with this chapter._

 _On another note, I hope to be able to fix the preview thing below the title as well as actually learn how to upload a damn chapter without breaking my computer._

 _Comments and constructive criticisms welcome. Please and thank you._


	3. Chapter 2: The Flying Thundergod

_Hello everyone. This is Gemmysaur with his third (or I guess second since the first chapter is labeled chapter 0 for some reason, what the hell me!?) chapter of Legendary. I would apologize for lackluster storytelling, grammar and what not as this is my first story and I am a lazy person._

 ** _I own neither franchise; Naruto or RWBY._**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Flying Thundergod**

* * *

A blonde man in a blue hoodie and pants was sitting in a cross-legged position on the ground in the middle of a grassy plane. His eyes closed, his company, the trees and his face, serene. Minato, who was meditating a few tens of meters away from the outer wall of the village contemplated on the past few months. He was no closer to getting back home than he is with confessing to a girl. Contrary to what people thought, he was so awkward when he tried to ask Kushina out that she got tired of waiting and asked him out instead. Back to his prior thoughts, he remembered how Tymun and Nyumba teamed up to teach him their language, it was extremely difficult. He knows not whether it was his own incompetence despite being called a genius for most everything related to shinobi, or that his own teachers were just bad at teaching. On second thought, it was his teachers.

Tymun is a chatterbox. He would've been a great teacher had it not been for his penchant for weird wordings that Minato does not really get. He hoped no one else would speak like that, at least, not normally, else he misunderstands them. What does ' _Yang in there kid, you almost got it down_ ' even mean? For that matter, ' _I Schnee what you did there_ ' is something he needs clearing up with as well, though others are reluctant to explain that. Nyumba on the other hand seems to be baby-ing him with very short phrases and accompanying actions that is really embarrassing, especially whenever they go around to buy supplies and people stare at them with smiles on their faces. !

It got so bad that other faunus people (who now Minato knows they are called) around the village started helping to teach him. The most promising teachers were probably the kids who just untiringly shoved items in his face while shouting its name. It was not difficult to earn their trust, not when he was literally their strongest line of defense despite his lack of hunter's license, any form of identification or education in general. He did manage to piece it together enough to understand and relate to others, though he still randomly blurts out words in his native tongue. Still, he was good enough to manage and through that became closer to the village. He was even given the job of protecting the little village in exchange for food and some clothing. ! !

He also had to thank the huntsman, Taiyang of Signal who occasionally helps out in teaching him by providing some readables, as well as sharing the company of his little bundle of joy, Yang. Something Minato appreciates very much as it reminds him of his own child who he hopes is growing up well with Kushina. Now that was a good man. He is really chatty, and reminds him of Inoichi, what with all the talks of girls. Taiyang would've been the huntsman to protect the small island, had it not been for his and his team's work making them go to a place called Vale for missions. This is something that Minato is fond of however, as whenever Taiyang and his wife (who Minato has yet to meet for some reason) meet up with their teammates to leave for a mission, it means it's up to Tymun, Nyumba and Minato to take care of their little… little… ! ! !

* * *

 **Legendary: The Flying Thundergod**

* * *

Tymun left Nyumba in-charge of the house once again to look for his friend and the unofficial protector of the village, thinking about getting him to take an official hunter's exam so he can earn his some money as well. Not that he doesn't appreciate the man's presence, Minato's inability to understand puns is funny in its own right and he is a great friend to be around, but times are hard especially for them faunus. With his skills, he would surely be getting a good salary on the get go… hopefully. And so he walked on, wearing his typical garb which was the same one he wore when he was *ahem* found by Minato, only patched up and looking rather worse for wear. Not that they have any money for better clothing, they were already pressed for lien as it is.

He searched high and low for his stealthy friend, a shinobi he calls himself, who specializes in doing so. Minato being the type of guy who prefers to listen as opposed to talking is not helping as his faunus ears are then of little use in the search other than to keep tabs on possible grimm attack. As he was walking towards a clearing at the end of the dense foliage he was walking in at random, he felt something. Against his common sense and sense of safety, he ran towards the clearing where he felt it and what he saw made all the hairs on his body stand.

Minato was sitting there in his typical all-blue get up, cross-legged and in deep concentration. It was very normal for Tymun to see the man like this as he enters into a self-induced trance at times but this is different. He was glowing red and was bubbling up for Oum's sake. Was this his aura? His semblance maybe? He felt like he'd rather jump in the middle of a grimm-infested clearing than stand any longer in this presence. He turned around to run as fast as he could but before he could get any significant distance between them, Minato's position seemingly exploded in a red storm before subsiding. Once again, against his own instincts, he ran back.

The clearing was no longer there, it was naught but a big crater with a blonde knife-wielder in the middle, face down on the ground, unmoving. Tymun ran down and took Minato in his arms, checking for signs of life and was relieved to see him intact, skin unblemished, but clothes ripped like he'd been in a battle for his life against hundreds of black beasts. He idly wondered what in Nyumba's bottomless belly happened to the guy to spontaneously explode like that. Regardless of his thoughts, he carried Minato back to the village to have him looked, thinking about what grimm-related excuse he can give for this.

* * *

 **Legendary: The Flying Thundergod**

* * *

Minato was in the middle of a wide clearing in front of a large cave engraved at a cliffside, looking at a cave revealed a large gate that houses his prisoner, the Kyuubi. Minato walked towards it with bated breath as he simulates the many ways this encounter could go down. Not that there are many ways this could go down but he'd prefer the part where he doesn't get forced into a battle of wills against it. The beast stared murderously at him as it uttered his name with a deep tone. " **HUMAAAAAN! What the hell are you doing here?! Are you here to gloat at catching the strongest of the nine Bijuu?!** "

"No Kyuubi, I came to ask if you know of a way to return." Minato paused for a moment as he took in the looks of contemplation the beast was giving him. It seems they are not the mindless monsters they were described as, but still, it pays to be cautious when dealing with it. "As you may or may not know, we are not in our own world right now. We are in a world called Remnant, and in an island on the outskirts of a place called Vale. We likely have been transported here by Madara back when we were locked in a battle."

The beast seemed to remember what happened before flying into a frenzy at the memories of Madara and the imposter. " **That was not Madara! But I will rip him to shreds as well if I can get my claws on him!** "

The revelation gave Minato something to reflect on. The man he faced was not Madara, but someone else who has the same penchant for genjutsu then? Truly the Uchiha are fearsome, but he knows better than to judge an entire clan for the actions of a few. Still, if there is someone as dangerous as a legendary being like Madara, then he has all the more reason to get back as fast as he can, even if he has to fight the beast again to do so. Still, first things first.

"Do you know of the identity of this fake Madara then Kyuubi?" He asked hoping that the beast has an answer.

" **I have no interest in the names of petty humans like your kin does mine you little…** " Minato cut him off to think then of what to do now. The Kyuubi either truly does not know who the masked man was, or that he was withholding information. Regardless, Minato discovered nothing new other than that the Bijuu has full sentience. " _Maybe I can take advantage of that?_ "

"Would you like to work in a partnership then Kyuubi? At least until we can get back home." Minato took a gamble with these words.

"Why should I trust humans who bothers my kin then proceeds to lock us away when we strike back?" The 'former' kage took a step back with that revelation. So they were not beasts of destruction at all.

"Admittedly, I knew not of your history and only heard of your side of the story now. What can I do to gain your trust then?"

" **Ha! Gain my trust? You must have left your brain on the other side you imbecile! Why should I trust you at all?** "

Minato thought long and hard to answer his question. After a few minutes of only the laughter of the great beast being heard through the open field, he spoke. "To see your kin again, the other Bijuu, your other half, whatever it may have been you held of importance on the other side. You have as much to gain from this as I do."

The Kyuubi stopped laughing. " **You seem different from the rest of you lot, but it may just be because you're desperate.** " It then contemplated on what to say next. " **Very well human. The best I can give you at the moment is a chance to gain my acknowledgement. If you wish, you can fight me and see how you fare. I will give my decision then.** "

Minato thought on the Kyuubi's words. Would it be worth the risk? He could very well lose his life, while away from his family and all he held dear, as well as endanger the inhabitants of this new world to the destruction that is the Bijuu. But he could also gain a powerful ally that would be the difference between getting home or growing old here, as well as a potential key factor in the downfall of the masked man.

"Very well, Kyuubi. I wish to test my might against you then." He then raises his shirt with one arm as the other's fingers glowed a blue fire. The seal on his stomach appearing for all in the open field to see. With the forethought to add failsafe seals, he opened that which held down the beast.

* * *

 **Legendary: The Flying Thundergod**

* * *

 **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHH!**

The Kyuubi all but flew out of the cavern and towards Minato, but he was ready. With but a flick of his wrist, he threw kunai all around the area and proceeded to teleport away from being crushed by giant clawed hands. He then continued to flash around, teleporting to kunai and only staying for a split second to appear in its peripheral vision before teleporting to another to confuse the beast. Minato then threw a kunai above the beast and willed an enhanced form of Rasengan to his hand as he teleported to the thrown kunai.

"Oodama Rasengan!"

The big ball of rotating destruction landing atop the Kyuubi's head drove it down the ground and drilled it in before exploding in a violent release of chakra. He was then almost crushed as 9 tails chased him from different directions, but he teleported away. The beast's tails when swung in a wide arc on all sides, flinging dirt and rock and tri-pronged knives away. It then bashed at the ground with enough force to raise the land around it into uneven terrain. Minato was then chased around by the tails once more but this time, the displaced rocks around him made it so that his vision of all the tails were reduced, making it easier for blindsided attacks.

Despite that though, he weaved through most of the attacks, managing to tag a tail while teleporting away from the others with practiced ease. The proud Bijuu then thrashed around from all directions, forcing Minato to retreat to one of his kunai that was blown back quite some distance earlier. He then reformed another Rasengan in hand and teleported away. The Kyuubi looked around at the scattered kunai at a distance while jumping backwards to prevent any sky-based attacks from hitting him again. Little did it know that Minato was running atop his back after teleporting to a tail and powering up the Rasengan to the supersized version yet again, but this time the size of the beast's head. He bashed the giant fox upside with his attack when it finally detected him and turned to look, hitting it square in the jaw, flinging the enormous beast backwards.

* * *

 **Legendary: The Flying Thundergod**

* * *

Kurama, the Kyuubi was getting progressively annoyed. Not that he wasn't before the fight started, but now he was downright furious. He knew the man was fast but to know and to experience yet again, and this time in real combat, are two different things. At least this time, his opponent didn't have the giant frog dropping on him from above. Still, he fought hard. He had every advantage in this fight sans speed. The pathetic balls Minato threw at the beast was not as strong as the man thought it was. Kurama rotated his massive body to land on his feet after that knockoff of a Bijuu's bread and butter and charged a real Bijuudama at the man that was still in the middle of falling to the ground. He didn't charge it too long as that would mean the man would just move away.

He fired his attack and was surprised that the man didn't dodge at all. His superior eyesight showed that the man was holding his hands in front of his face, arms straight and palms faced towards the beast, a kunai placed in front of it. It then hit him… with all the force of a supercompressed ball of chakra.

" **Well fu-** "

The Bijuudama exploded at Kurama's back, flinging him once again forward, this time disorienting him. Damn that man! Damn that space-time jutsu! Damn that blasted Fuinjutsu that kept him here! And twice damn that man who redirected his attack. Kurama brought his head up from the dirt and charged another Bijuudama, but this time he thought to do something different. He wanted to call it Bijuu Barrage just to spite humans and their penchant for naming and shouting their little jutsus. He fired an attack that fit its name, carpet bombing the land with small Bijuudama, a fraction of the original's strength, but tens of times more numerous. The great Kyuubi smirked when he saw Minato was teleporting for his own damned life to evade it. One eventually got lucky and set off near the man.

The field was silent but Kurama knew better. After all, he was still here in the seal, even if he's unrestricted in movement and not out there rampaging on the puny humans. Seconds passed, he noticed. Where was the blasted blonde? ' _ **Heh, blasted.**_ ' He thought that maybe he should fire again to not let Minato get any longer a breather, which he was annoyed at himself for not having thought earlier. He charged a Bijuu Barrage again and fired, once again carpet bombing the landscape that now no longer reflected that of an open field at the bottom of a cliff but more of a foot of an avalanche after an earthquake.

He was caught by surprise when one of the mini Bijuudama went flying back at him and hitting his face.

* * *

 **Legendary: The Flying Thundergod**

* * *

Minato was panting hard. This was getting nowhere in his eyes. He wasn't doing as much damage to the beast as he would've liked. He even had to resort to Sage Mode but that was only delaying the inevitable as his lack of complete mastery over it meant that he'd only maintain it for a few seconds. Still, it brought a smirk to his face when he kicked one of those little Bijuudama back to the beast. Deciding not to waste any more time, he hardened his face once more and willed a nature-powered Rasengan to life, and once again supersized. Hopefully, this will be it as he can't maintain the temporary power up long enough to run there and hit the Bijuu himself.

Minato, once the Senjutsu-amped Oodama Rasengan was charged, teleported it to the beast's tail.

"Senpo: Cho Oodama Rasengan!"

He couldn't even smirk as the loss of Sage Mode drained him far too quickly for his liking, but he looked at the sight in front of him. The fox's widened eyes as it felt a powerful attack behind it suddenly appearing and exploding. Still, he knew that it wasn't enough to down the sentient monster and so he prepared his next attack. Entering Sage Mode yet again, he created a Kagebunshin with one hand, then held three kunai on each hand on both him and the clone and ran at the overgrown rabbit dog that was getting up. This next attack was an experimental jutsu he hadn't tested in live combat yet, and is also one of the extremely few attacks he can say he named since Kushina and Jiraiya-sama kept calling him out on his 'bad naming', not that he believed them.

"Rasen Senkou Cho Rinbukou Sanshiki!"

He and his clone threw the kunai in a circular pattern around the risen fox who was caught confused by this, then Minato disappeared.

* * *

 **Legendary: The Flying Thundergod**

* * *

Kurama has just recently gotten up from the thrice damned teleporter's attack suddenly dropping on his back. It irked him that Minato had the ability to send his attacks without him with it. Still dazed, he got up and was about to fire off another Bijuudama when he noticed twelve kunai in a circular pattern with him in the middle. He then looked towards two Minato and he knew that this move was going to hurt. Minato disappeared. The attack was so sudden that Kurama didn't even have time to be shocked. The kage was ragdolling him with multiple Bijuudama knockoffs in quick succession and he couldn't even see where the man is or where he's hitting from next. He looked left despite the hurt being dropped on him, but he got hit on his right flank. He looked right and got hit from above. He looked up and got uppercut with a giant ball of chakra. He looked down and he got pelted by multiple balls he couldn't even identify how many as the beast's face was planted on the ground along with the rest of his body.

Kurama then began to flail wildly, tails swinging at every direction, limbs throwing about, mouth open firing bursts of miniature Bijuudama. ' _ **Damn those quadrice or whatever it is after thrice, those damned balls appearing this time from every direction near damned simultaneously!**_ ' Hitting the proud Bijuu were twelve attacks of very high potency and speed, nearly at the same time from all directions, burying him in rubble and nature-enhanced giant rotating doom balls made of chakra. He was heavily disoriented from the attack. He didn't expect something that strong from a kage whose repertoire only involves speed and weak attacks. Instead of a single powerful move, it was a combo that accumulates damage. Grudgingly, he now respects the man's power, not that he'd say anything about that.

The Kyuubi then proceeded to rise yet again, taking advantage of his opponent who is now panting heavily and very much immobile. Still, he was too disoriented to do much but managed to finally get his clawed hands on the man to hopefully crush him and get out of this mindscape. He squeezed on the man, a manic grin on the Bijuu's face while doing so. Finally, he will be getting the freedom he has been deprived of for a long time. The blonde kage was screaming, attempting to muster his little nature mode and break himself out. Kurama wouldn't allow victory to escape his grasp so easily as he applied more pressure.

' _ **This human should now be on the verge of passing**_ ', Kurama thought. Once again, he underestimated the genius of the man who imprisoned him the same day he was released. His touching the blonde was the requirements for a failsafe the man built to lock him up again, or at least it was what Kurama was hypothesizing was he was dragged back by Kushina's chains into the gate at the foot of the cliffside. Just before he was pulled fully into the cavern, he saw the figure of Kushina looking at him from the side of the gate with a melancholic smile on her face before looking at her mate's battered form. The strongest Bijuu looked towards his opponent who looked at him with a straight face. There was no emotion in his eyes, only contemplation. Minato spoke.

"Kyuubi, the result is clear had our battle continued." He stopped to catch his breath before continuing.

"I wish to train some more before I intend to face you again. The next time we fight, I'll get your cooperation in finding a way back. Whether you like it or not." The man then smiled.

"Then we can get back home to our loved ones. You and me both." This caught the fox off-guard the hardest. " **Get out of here and come back when you are worth a damn human. Next time, I'll kill you and then I'll kill the masked human.** "

The man then looked towards his mate who was walking towards him and smiled. "Sorry Kushina. Your failsafe was used up far earlier than I expected it to be. I tried hard to avoid a battle of attrition, but all it did was drain my reserves faster. At least, I saw your face again. Don't worry, I'll be back soon, then we'll be a happy family with Naruto again."

The man then disappeared from the mindscape that now lay in ruins, aside from the cavern at the side of the cliff. Kurama then smirked. Maybe there is some good in those humans after all. He won't be accepting of the blonde man yet, no. He'll make it hard as hell for his human container. But. He'll have a good time doing so. Hearing the words his opponent muttered to his former container's image, the Kyuubi thought back to his own father and his family.

* * *

 **Legendary: The Flying Thundergod**

* * *

Tymun was running back to the village as fast as he can, trying to withhold his emotions while doing so, lest he attracts the grimm. Hopefully, there is a hunter around that can explain what the hell just happened to his friend he is carrying over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and cure him of his explosive diarrhea or something. He ground to a halt when a figure appeared behind the trees. It was a woman with a white cloak draped over her shoulders and a hood of similar color over her head. She had black hair with red highlights and wore a black set of clothing that ends in a looked at him, then at his passenger then looked to be in thought.

"Are you kidnapping him?" She spoke. Tymun was utterly annoyed by this and so he replied. "No I'm not! I am saving him from himself after he spontaneously combusted a few minutes ago! Where did you even get the idea that I am kidnapping him!?"

Then it hit him on what it looks like to the girl. "Oh."

Thankfully, she seemed to understand him as she spoke. "Well, I'm Summer and I'm a huntress. I can help… somehow."

This earned her a deadpan from Tymun as he looked at the girl who didn't look to be the type of person to know what to do to a seemingly injured man. "I guess they should call you Bummer because you don't seem to be of help at all."

She looked very miffed at this as she replied. "Hey! Bummer sounds like a sad name, I prefer my name right now. No, that's not the point. Let me help. I can escort you or something! My teammates can help, probably. Maybe Raven! Yeah, that's right. Raven! Let's get him to Raven! Let's go!"

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _Hello friends. Thank you for bothering with this fic. Rejoice! Kurama makes an appearance and his presence is certainly felt. Other things are very much minor but a bit important. Yeah._

 _I tried incorporating comments into my work and I think it looks better that way than had I done it myself. Thank you guys for that. Anyway, regarding powerlevels. We can agree to disagree on RWBY being lightning timers and what not. Just think of it as my interpretation of the two verses and that nothing will change in that Minato still blitzes regardless of close speed levels. As for me using versus forum calculations, well yeah. At least it's better than vague wordings, wonky perspectives or overly inflated databooks (looking at you lightspeed Haku)._

 _Anyway, Minato's crappy naming makes its triumphant return as his trump card. Since this move has not actually been performed successfully in the manga, I made it up on how I think it would go._

 _As for other critics, yeah I said the word female, my bad. Sorry about having too much water. Sorry for sucking at writing harder than Sasha Gray faced with a sausage fest._

 _OC's hopefully, become likeable, it's just that they're side characters and so barely in focus, but I hope I can flesh them out enough to at least not be mediocre. Even if they come out like so laughable its bad or so bad its laughable._

 _Yeah, I'm on the verge of throwing up like Jaune on a bungee cord everytime I read things like Rinnegan!Mangekyou!Mokuton!Byakugan!Byakugou!Neglected!Bigdick!Rapey!Horny!SuperPrepgod!Batman!Godlike!Harem!Ageless! Naruto. Not to say it's bad since I never really read it, but it's just sooooo far from the Naruto we know that it's pretty much an OC with a similar name. Not that I'm fairing much better but yeah. Sorry for the rant._

 _As for stilted paragraphs, I don't know if I remedied it in this chapter but I'm trying. Thanks for pointing out my faults of which I am sensitive to while I cry myself in a corner, but yeah. Big thanks for pointing out ways to make it better. Regarding inconsistent power levels, I tend to go by highest consistent showings that don't contradict too much other showings. It's not like these verses are Marvel Universe level of inconsistent where a guy can tango with a dude who holds the power of several pantheons worth of gods but not be able to hit street levelers._

 _Regarding Hiraishin being incorrectly labeled in the anime, I dunno since I don't watch it except for AMV fights on youtube but the manga makes the distinction on the SFX that appears when Shunshin and Hiraishin are used. Other people either make the mistake due to ignorance or having never seen it. Not like people can see it well enough when he's supposedly so fast that he gets the one and only flee-on-sight order in the manga._

 _On another note, I tried changing the story description, hopefully it's better._ _Anyway, FFnet is still making it really hard to post stories. Like really?_

 _Comments and constructive criticisms please._

 _Thank you._


	4. Chapter 3: Sunspot

_Hello everyone. This is Gemmysaur with his third (not fourth, because my badass self just bothered to name the first chapter as chapter 0, silly me) chapter of Legendary. As always, excuse my faulty grammar and storytelling. I am trying… somehow… a bit… maybe… eh._

 _ **I own neither franchise; Naruto or RWBY.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Sunspot**

* * *

A five year old boy was running through the market district, his spikey, blond hair fluttering in the wind as his orange jacket that looked a little bit thick for the weather caught everyone's attention. The classes just finished and it was still a bit before sundown. He greeted everyone he passes with a little too much energy, like that of a kid in sugar rush, but the local folk greeted him back anyway though not as animated. Finally reaching the small store on the outer area of the shopping district, the boy entered and took in the familiar sight he comes to miss everyday due to him having enrolled in the Ninja Academy for a few weeks now.

The store was tiny but packed with goods to sell on shelves left, right and center, the clean, wooden interior giving a cozy feel that many customers prefer over the bustling supermarkets, the bench by the counter for the elderly or just simply for some small chatter between seller and consumer, and the smile on the cashier's face topping the simple but relaxed atmosphere. The boy shook his head and with a smile, greeted his mother behind the counter.

"I'm home mom! Did you have a hard time while I was gone?" the boy asked as he looked at his mother sitting on her wheelchair as she always did.

"I'm good Naru-chan. It was a bit busy today but I managed. There were a lot of people asking what time you will be home though. They kinda miss you since you're not here all day like before. How's school today?" His mother replied as she was restocking on some of her store's goods. Her vibrant red hair flowing behind her as she picked up a can from the pile on top of her legs to put on the shelf in front of her. She is wearing a white shirt and brown skirt that reaches halfway down her calf, topped with a plain green apron.

"I'm here after school and during the weekends so they won't be missing me that much. School's great! My classmates are all fun, like that dog guy or the bug guy or the fat guy or the lazy guy and the bushy brows guy, oh and Sakura-chan. They're really nice and they laugh a lot." Naru-chan or rather, Naruto answered back as he helped his mother with putting the cans in their shelves.

"I'm glad Naru-chan, but make sure to remember all their names next time, not just a girl who happens to catch your eye." Kushina, Naruto's mother remarks as she smirks at her son's cheeks suddenly turning red. After finishing up with the shelf she was working on, she turned her wheelchair over to her son and followed up, "By the way, my friend Mikoto, do you remember her? Maybe not. You met her once but maybe you were too young to actually remember. We rarely meet nowadays unlike five years ago but we had some small talk the other day. She said her son is studying in the academy as well. His name was Sasuke-kun, I think? Anyway, try to befriend him as well okay?"

"Okay mom. I hope he's as cool as the other guys, but not cool like that damned handsome in class with the black hair, eyes and blue shirt. That guy kinda rubs me the wrong way. I mean, girls were crying his name left and right but he's ignoring everyone. I think he's gay." Naruto said as he finished up with his work as well. He then turned to his mother. "What do you think mom?"

Kushina sweat drops at how her son described this stranger, only for her to remember how her friend Mikoto from the Uchiha clan described her own son. 'He has black hair, black eyes, wears blue casuals to match his older brother who has such preference and chooses to be silent as he'd rather study to catch up to his Itachi who graduated very early. He idolizes his brother like that.'

Kushina spoke in an awkward tone, "Naru-chan, I think that was Sasuke-kun. Please be nice to him and try to make friends with him. I think he's rather too idolizing of his big brother and needs more of his own age to interact with."

Naruto looked down and thought about this new information and sweat dropped. 'I have to be friends with a gay guy.' He shook his head, looked up to his mother again and answered, "Okay mom. I'll try to make friends with him. I'll try to make him straight as well. It'll be my first mission! Dattebayo!"

A knock on the storefront drew the mother and son's attention. They looked towards the source and saw a silver-haired young man with a heavy-lidded expression. His face three-quarters covered leaving only one eye. His clothing consisted of blue sleeveless, tight-fitting shirt that seemingly connects with his face mask, blue pants not unlike that of standard shinobi gear and arm-sleeves that matches with his clothing.

He spoke, "Yo, Kushi-nee, Naruto."

Kushina smiled at seeing her husband's former student in one of his rare day-offs as he works himself to the bone in both training and missions under the ANBU. She idly thought back to a few weeks after the Kyuubi attack and her husband's disappearance when she told Kakashi about his friend, Obito's involvement in it. Suffice to say he didn't take it well so he swore it to himself to get strong enough to protect his sensei's family and his remaining greatest loved ones. She was shaken out of her musings with her son's idle chatter that was just so animated and happy that it can only be described as Naru-chan being Naru-chan.

She looked to Kakashi who was doing his signature eye-smile that, to this day she could not understand how, as he listened to her son's endless talking. The man looked towards her and then towards her stock of goods, perishable and not. She noted that of course, his first course of action is to look at the books on the side that Minato's sensei, Jiraiya-sama practically begged her to sell for him. It was his favorite pastime even as a child. What he enjoyed from reading those books in public, she will never know. With a small sigh, she offered it to Kakashi.

"Naru-chan, you can change into something more indoor now. Kakashi-nii and I will be talking while we wait for you." She then looked towards the young man as she listened for her son going up to the second floor of their little shop and home and asked, "Anything else you wish to buy?"

Kakashi looked towards the stairs that Naruto disappeared at and waited till he was sure the boy would not hear, then looked around. Satisfied that no one will hear, he answered, "There's been some rumors circulating about the Uchiha planning a rebellion among the council. Apparently, due to the masked man's ability to control the Kyuubi, the higher ups are now skeptical of the Uchiha whose Sharingan allows for such feats. The Uchiha are getting annoyed of them being seen as suspects but as of the moment, their plans are unknown to me. The Sandaime is hard-pressed at keeping peace between Konoha and the founding clan. Oh, and some eggplants and miso like always if you will Kushi-nee."

She contemplated on his revelation and thoughts of her husband came up. 'What would you do Minato?' She snapped back to reality after a short moment and answered the silver-haired ANBU, "Continue your observation for now Kakashi-kun. We may not be able to do much but every little thing counts for the safety of the village. Hopefully, nothing bad would come to pass."

Naruto came back down wearing a black shirt with a red spiral in the middle and white shorts with a blue stripe on one side. He went straight for the duo of adults at the counter. "So, did Kakashi-nii order anything yet? He always takes so long to choose what he wants." Naruto half-stated, half-complained as he looked at the young man who could only offer a sweat drop and an awkward eye-smile that Naruto could never understand how he could make to convey so much emotion. He then looked expectantly at his mother for any work to do to which she smiled and conveyed to him Kakashi's order. After obtaining and packing the order, he gave it to the older boy and smiled towards his mother as he got a brilliant idea.

"Hey Kaa-chan, let's have Kakashi-nii for dinner. He's rarely here anyway, always going out on missions and stuff. When he returns or has some free time, he's usually walking somewhere he calls road of life, wherever that is." Kushina smiled warmly at his son's thoughtfulness. "You're right Naru-chan. Kakashi-kun owes us a lot of time to catch up on. You are staying right Kakashi-kun?"

Whatever answer the man had thought up to decline the offer was thrown to the wind as he saw the smiling faces of mother and child. 'It's just not fair how these two smile.' With those thoughts in mind, he shrugged and accepted the offer.

* * *

 **Legendary: Sunspot**

* * *

It was a new school day and Sasuke idly wondered if he could skip it as he walked to school. 'The girls are annoying with all their shouting and screeching and… stalking…' he thought as he half-looked behind him. At least the guys he found bearable since they don't push anything. The dog boy was fine if stupid, the glasses guy looked smart, the green abomination with the massive eyebrows… was at least enthusiastic to learn, the lazy guy was at least smart, the fat one was… well… fat. The blonde kid however was just a rather peculiar sight. The boy was pretty bad with chakra control and always overcharges his jutsus well above the required amount of chakra but is pretty above average in everything else. He thought to himself, maybe the kid just had so much chakra that he can afford to do so. That would at least explain his constant hyperactivity, not that Sasuke had anything against that.

The eyesore was annoying, but he was unexpectedly something he looked forward to everyday. Not only were his antics immensely attention-catching that even his fangirls get distracted from continuing their… whatever they do, but the boy was also amusingly stupid in his own right, academics notwithstanding. It doesn't hurt that the boy was knowledgeable of things Sasuke doesn't even know of, like this Fuinjutsu he kept trying to explain to no avail to everyone. He remembered that one conversation the Uzumaki had with the other guys, not that he was listening in or anything, just that he was close enough to hear.

'Yeah, Fuinjutsu is really, really cool! Like seal-a-big-animal-in-your-stomach level of cool!' Naruto exclaimed proudly.

'Whatever Naruto, Choji can do that as well and he doesn't need Fooeyynjutsu!' A kid wearing a hood with a dog sleeping on top retorted.

'B-but that's not what I meant! I mean like a really big dog rabbit or something!' Naruto answered back.

'Ohhh, dog rabbit? Gotta get me some of that! Maybe dad will buy some for dinner.' A rotund boy with hair split down the middle, both spiked up in opposite directions.

'No Choji, there's no such thing as a dog rabbit. It's either a dog or a rabbit only.' A boy with long, black hair and entirely white eyes corrected the bulky boy, now named Choji.

'Well there are some bunnies I'd rather be seeing.' The hooded kid remarked with a glint in his eyes.

'Shut up Kiba! I sometimes wonder which one of you and Akamaru is the dog!' A blonde woman in a purple getup shouted to the hooded boy now named Kiba.

Thinking back, he gained nothing about that conversation to know better the capacity of Fuinjutsu. Oh he knew that it was being used in daily life. He has a lot of those storage scrolls at home, courtesy of his amazing older brother, but what the blonde hurricane of stupid was saying it can be used for far bigger things. Maybe he can get the guy to explain the underutilized branch of jutsus? Nah, too much hassle. He'd just ask the boy where he learned it. With his decision made, Sasuke waited for the bell to ring for recess before going to… sigh… talk with Naruto.

With the bell ringing, Sasuke made to stand to go to Naruto when he noticed that the guy was no longer there. He looked around towards his rear, eyes in search of the most hyperactive boy in the village but to no avail. He then looked the other way and was taken aback by the kid in question squatting on the table in front of him, staring intently at him as if judging him. 'How did he get there so fast?' The Uchiha asked himself but chalked it off to the guy being too full of energy.

"Hey, are you gay?" Sasuke was taken aback by this accusation, not noticing the fact that his "fangirls were raging at the resident clown. "Not that there's anything wrong with that. Being gay is cool and all-ttebayo. It's just that… are you?"

This guy's accusation really pissed him off. Not that he doesn't understand where he's coming from considering his ignoring of his official fanclub with official pins and stuff but still! He was about to retort the insult born of curiosity when he noticed the blonde in front of him getting wide-eyed as his face fell closer to his.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer – their eyes widening…

Closer – their lips almost touching…

Closer – one's breath is being felt by the other…

When the Uzumaki was pushed away by one of the girls performing a dive bomb on him. Sasuke looked down to see which of his fangirls did it when he was surprised it was someone he was sure wasn't part of his group of stalkers – Hyuuga Hinata. The young Uchiha breathe a sigh of relief at almost but thankfully not losing his first kiss to a dumbass blonde. He stood to thank the younger Hyuuga in class but stopped himself when he saw her getting up flushed redder than his clan's famed Sharingan, then running out of the room all teary-eyed. He then looked down on his classmate that got tackled with all the force of a little girl albeit with superhuman physical capacity. Clearly it looked more painful than it sounded but he was thankful all the same. He then heard someone from in front of his seat and looks toward the boy in question, Nara Shikamaru.

"Ah, sorry. I was drowsy and I must've hit him when I yawned. Question though, how did he fall sidewards and not towards you if I hit him?" Sasuke blinked. Oh. Damn.

* * *

 **Legendary: Sunspot**

* * *

Naruto finally woke up on a white bed. He looked around confused as to where he was when he remembered the previous events before he blacked out. The memory nearly made him puke in his mouth but managed to rein himself in. Looking around, he saw yellow curtains hanging on the window by his bed, lavender-ish white curtains that serve to separate his bed from the others, a simple wooden table by the bed with a glass of water on top, pale blue walls with no decoration whatsoever and brown tiles for the floor. He can pretty much guess he's in the school clinic and from the looks of the sky he can see from the window beside his bed, he missed lunch and is probably time to go home. He made to stand and wear his sandals when the doors opened and revealed Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, a cute chick with pure white eyes and face the color of his mom's hair, and oddly enough, the person he totally didn't want to see at the moment.

Naruto just being Naruto, he shot his mouth like a bolt of lightning, saying the first things that appeared in his mind. "Look man, I just wanna say I don't swing that way… I think. I-I mean it was totally an accident!"

"Suuuuure Naruto, sure. ~" The hooded dog boy said as he was elbowed by the blonde girl in purple beside him.

Shikamaru decided it's a pain to make it longer than it ought to be, he apologized, "Sorry Naruto. I didn't notice you behind me when I leaned back and… yeah. Sorry."

Naruto blinked, Sasuke looked away, the cute white-eyed chick's face grew an even more intense shade of red and Kiba laughed his ass off. Then, it all clicked in the blonde boys head and he turned red as well. "It was you!?"

To the group's confusion, Naruto sighed in relief instead of exploded in anger and embarrassment. "Hahaha! At least I know now that I'm not gay. Ahhh, that's a relief."

The others could only sweat drop at his words while the raven-haired Uchiha palmed his face with the intensity of a real man. Their conversations continued on for a little while with nothing notable happening except for Sasuke being grabbed left and right by Ino and Sakura respectively, the little Hinata passing out after Naruto walked towards her to have a little chat like he does with everyone else, and Kiba getting beat up by the girls after an inappropriate comment. And thus, the day ended on a good mood… except for Sasuke.

* * *

 **Legendary: Sunspot**

* * *

The days passed by so fast for one Uchiha Sasuke as he looked outside, visibly bored out of his mind with the lesson. The classes are very basic for his tastes and he has to catch up to his brother somehow. It's been a year and a half since he started attending the Ninja Academy and so far, they haven't taught him any jutsu he doesn't already know. No wonder his brother graduated very early. Speaking of which, Itachi nowadays very rarely hung out with him as the older Uchiha sibling got accepted in the ANBU under the leadership of Kakashi of the Sharingan himself. Loathe himself to admit, the man may not be an Uchiha and thus should not have any right to have their prized Dojutsu, but his capabilities speak volumes of his worthiness of the legendary eye.

Sasuke looked to the side, past the annoying pinkette staring at him, at his classmate for last year, this year and for the next few years, Uzumaki Naruto. The boy was taking private lessons on Fuinjutsu, something he was very envious of. He then looked towards the other table, a brown-haired boy with entirely white eyes, wearing a traditional blue kimono. The Hyuuga's own genius boy was paying great attention to the teacher but Sasuke figured said boy must've known everything about what was being taught as well. He looked at everyone else and they are at the very least trying and failing to listen attentively save for a few who don't care at all like the Nara boy who nearly made him kiss Naruto, The fat kid who is even now eating chips and Naruto himself who is too busy writing something.

It's been a few months since he tried and failed to ask the blonde where he learns Fuinjutsu. He didn't try again for a long while as the awkward atmosphere between them still hung like the smell of dogs on Kiba. It also doesn't help that his "fanclub" kept trying to keep him away from the Uzumaki. And so he layed low for a while, working harder on his own training given by his father, Fugaku. Now that things are finally normal enough that his fanclub isn't trying to filter who he talks to, he resolved to once again trying to ask Naruto once the bell rung for dismissal.

Once the signal for going home went off, he stood up to talk to the blonde when he found that the boy was already rushing home as he always does. Sasuke doesn't know why that is but it's annoying as it doesn't help his furthering of studies. He ran to catch up to Naruto and noticed that they were headed to the commercial district. 'Is he going shopping?' The thought ran through the Uchiha's head but ignored it as he could care less. He saw the boy stop at a small store at the edge of the district and entered after him. He saw Naruto stop by the counter and called him before he could do anything else.

"Naruto!" The sunkissed blonde turned around and saw him with questioning eyes.

"What's up Sasuke? Wait! Did your harem come here as well!?" Naruto questioned as he looked around in panic.

"No, I came alone. I wanted to ask you something for a long time now." Sasuke contemplated on how that may have sounded a bit wrong but pushed it away. Surely the guy in front of him could read his expression enough not to make any wrong impression right?

"No I'm not gay and I don't think I ever will! Not that there's anything wrong with that but still!" Apparently not.

"Not that dobe! I was gonna ask where you are learning Fuinjutsu dumbass!" Sasuke retorted rather quickly… and manly.

"Oh. Ohhhhhh. Okay my bad. Uhhh yeah, about that. I got it from my mom but I learn very, very slowly since she says my penmanship is bad." Naruto looked towards the counter and saw that the woman in question came out from the back, likely after hearing all the shouting.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun right? Naru-chan, you didn't tell me you'll be bringing a friend. How have you been Sasuke-kun? How has your mother been?" A redhead in a wheelchair that Sasuke had never seen came and greeted him. That was likely because he rarely goes to this part of Konoha and that he wouldn't bother with coming to a tiny store like this.

Sensing his distress, the woman spoke up again. "Oh my bad. You must not really know me since the last time I saw you, you were just a baby. My name is Uzumaki Kushina, Naru-chan's mother and Mikoto's friend from when we were in the academy."

Sasuke could only nod at that minor revelation and saved it in his memory for the future as he had more important concerns at the moment. "Uzumaki-san, would you teach me Fuinjutsu as well?"

The older woman smiled and nodded. "Only if you be good friends with Naru-chan, sure."

The raven-haired Uchiha's eye twitched as he looked towards the boy in question smiling at him and at the situation. Still, though the boy was an annoyance, he was a good kind of annoyance he guessed. Doesn't hurt the fact that he would be a fellow student to share knowledge in Fuinjutsu with if ever.

"Okay Uzumaki-san, I accept." And with a barely audible whisper under his breath, "begrudgingly."

He saw her smile brightly at his answer, her hands coming together in a clap and took his hand in hers. "It's a deal then. Let's start in the weekends since I'm rather busy during the weekdays."

He looked around the store and noticed that it was devoid of customers, earning a sweat drop from him at the older woman's words. And with that, Sasuke was satisfied with his interactions for the day and was ready to get home for training but he was stopped.

"Sasuke-kun, would you like to buy something?" The glint he saw in her eyes made him feel like he should've brought his entire allowance today. In the end, he spent more for the day than he did in a week. But at least he gets Fuinjutsu training right? At least he gets something his brother is not well-versed in.

* * *

 **Legendary: Sunspot**

* * *

In the middle of the night outside of Konoha, a few hundred kilometers or so away from the village walls stood a hooded man. He looked at a certain inconspicuous spot for quite a while as he seemed deep in thought. The man in the black hood that only showed his blue sandals looked behind him as if sensing someone or something arriving – and someone did. The hooded man looked towards the treeline where another man, a far older man also hooded to hide his features.

The old man spoke, "So this is the rift huh?" His spikey white hair flowing out of the hood swaying in the wind, his red armor tempered with age and battle underneath the black cloth clinked with his movements as he walked, red eyes with three tomoe regarded the same spot the first hooded man looked at earlier.

"Yes." That was all the hooded man ever said as he pulled down his hood, revealing a head of red hair. Looking up removed the shadows that covered his features and revealed white eyes with multiple layered rings.

* * *

 **AN:**

I'm a bit crossed with this chapter but at the very least, we see the other side, some things here and there and my first attempt at comedy. Hopefully, it didn't come out as stupid or something. Slice of life a bit there for the most part but yeah. On another note, POVs are hard. Any thoughts on that and how to improve or something? I'm not confident with mine.

Nothing really more to say. Comments and constructive criticisms? Please. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 4: Distance

_Hello everyone. This is Gemmysaur with a new chapter of Legendary. I apologize for ever making this story if you dislike it, but yeah. I hope you enjoy the story._

 _ **I own neither franchise; Naruto or RWBY.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Distance**

* * *

Minato woke up – his mind swimming as he felt for his surroundings. He was on top of something soft, the smooth fabric leads him to guess he is on a bed, but not his as this one is too high quality to be found in Tymun and Nyumba's humble home. His head ached as does his body and especially his chakra coils. He opened his eyes but quickly snapped it shut due to the sudden brightness of his surroundings. He resolved himself to open it again, but slowly. He does so, blinking shut a few times to get used to the light and once he finally got his bearings, looked around. He was in a cream-colored bedroom that was rather simple but far better than his own sleeping accommodations.

He looked around and noted that he was not alone on the bed if the lump on his right was any indication. He looked around and noticed many bottles of what he would guess to be alcoholic drinks from the smell of it. His mind raced to how he would beg Kushina for forgiveness somehow when he returns for what he might've done. Steeling his nerves and resolving to take responsibility if need be, he pulled down the sheets over the human-shaped lump's head. Minato didn't know whether to be relieved that he had not brought a woman to bed or vomit his guts out when he saw it was Qrow Branwen who slept beside him, so he settled for the best thing he could think of – fall off the bed in panic.

The commotion was not unheard and even in his distressed and weakened state, he felt footsteps coming towards the room. The door opened revealing a petite reddish black-haired girl, if that makes sense, with sparkling silver eyes staring at him in worry. She is wearing a plain black "combat skirt" with small belts here and there, topped with a white cloak. The girl seemed to be panicking - as if not knowing whether to rush in or ask from a distance, preferably behind the door. She then shook her head then immediately rushed to his side.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" She shouted. "Did you break anything? Did you sprain a muscle? Did you-"

Minato was surprised by how she was so loud, as if she has no indoor voice despite her earlier hesitation. And her worry, it was as if he was dying, when it was most certainly not the case. At least, not now. Still, it reminded him very much of Kushina when she fawned over him after that one mission where he faced off against his rival for the title of fastest nin or that time at the bridge.

"… you have a headache? Did Qrow push you? Because if he did, I can scold him for you if you want to. Well not really. More like I'll tell Raven, but it's the thought that counts right? So, did you…"

It was nostalgic, and annoying enough that he made to silence this woman like he did with Kushina back then on reflex. He put his index finger on her lips, which gave him his desired effect.

"Daijobu da." He said as he smiled… followed by a sweat drop.

' _Big mistake_ ', he thought. The woman of black and white reddened like a tomato, stood up and silently walked away. She went out the door and down the hallway with amazing calmness (despite her red face) only ever seen in the most seasoned shinobi he knew.

"Good job Minato, you just freaked her out. Still, she took it better than I thought."

Not even half a minute passed when she screamed and wailed, occasionally shouting the name, 'Raven'.

"Or not." He said.

A few more minutes passed, he positioned his back to the nearest wall, which is beneath the large windows to the left of the bed, content on just sitting there until his mind fully cleared. His mind ran in reverse as it went back to his engagements prior to waking in a bed not his. Kyuubi - that was all that was needed to trigger his memories in full. He thought back to his meeting with the beast of legends. He asked for a partnership, which came down to a brawl where he most obviously lost. He even screwed up enough to have to use up his only remnant of his wife's chakra. Looking back on it, it could've gone better, but it could've gone worst as well.

 _"That was not Madara!" "The best I can give you at the moment is a chance to gain my acknowledgement." "The next time we fight, I'll get your cooperation in finding a way back. Whether you like it or not."_

So much revelations in such a short match that required his attention. His focusing on just those three sentences were enough to last him quite a while to figure out. Who is the fake Madara? Why did he look like his former student? How did man stumble upon Bijuu who preferred to live in isolation and why did they attack? Who knew the beasts were fully sentient and a tad bit rational? Why did Kushina not tell him about it? How will he get back?

So much questions plagued his mind but ultimately, his thoughts went back to his wife. ' _I'm sorry Kushina for using up your chakra far too soon. I guess I'm just not strong enough yet. Please wait for me, I'll surely come back home._ '

The short recollection of his wife made his eyes fill up with tears, which when combined with his face cast downwards, back against the wall as he sat on the floor and one hand on his forehead, it made for a poor sight. It made him look like he lost all he had to live for. That or he's having a hangover.

That short time of contemplation was enough for someone else to enter the room. Someone taller and far more stoic. She wore a red shirt with a black vest, black pants and red shoes. ' _What is it with hunters and color schemes?_ ' He thought, regardless, he carried on observing. She has long black hair, unruly and wild not unlike his own, and blood-red eyes. She looked at him silently for a short moment, which he looked up to and returned with equal curiosity as he continued to sit at the floor, body aching and head slightly disoriented, still.

"You're awake. You look like you got drunk with my brother though. Does your head still hurt?" She asked as she took in his prone form. He made no move to answer other than the shrug of his shoulders.

"You were caught up in a peculiar situation it seems, and I am not talking about what happened just now." She said. "I am Raven by the way, Raven Xiao Long. The person who unfortunately got wailed at by a shorter girl for not being there to hold her back on blabbering when she checked on you. Thanks for that."

He blinked at that and replied. "Uhh, sorry? Oh, and nice to meet you Raven-san." His mind raced on how to answer her should she or anyone else ask about his 'peculiar situation' despite his relatively passive face. That, and finally seeing Taiyang's wife that he often talks about when he's not in the company of other girls.

"Let's forget all that for now. How are you feeling? Also, -san?"

' _Seems she is the type to get right down to business. She's good with the emotionless mask too._ ' Minato thought. "I'm fine. My body still feels like it was nearly chewed up by a dog after a brief fight, but I'm fine. Oh, and don't mind the –san part, it's just an honorific from where I grew up in, think of it as a mister or a miss."

"I see." She answered. "Very well, let's get you back up on the bed, and push this lazy prick off."

True to her words, she helped him up by having his right arm around her neck while she supports his body. She sat him on the bed, got him to lie down and tucked him back in. She then turned to his bedmate with annoyance, to which he notes that her mask is not as good as he initially thought. True to her words, she proceeded to kick the human-shaped lump off the bed and pulled said lump by the leg.

"Well, rest more for now. We'll talk later when Tai gets here in the afternoon. I will also be taking your supposed watcher as well. Good day to you." She said with finality and left the room, closing the door behind her, intentionally hitting the snoring huntsman on the head with said door. With her, and Qrow gone, Minato went back to sleep, hopefully feeling better once he wakes up again later.

* * *

 **Legendary: Distance**

* * *

The blonde shinobi woke up just as the sky turned orange. It seemed the sun is about to set. He felt better already, his chakra already at a manageable level and his head is no longer swimming. Minato stood up and stretched his no longer aching limbs and made his way to the door, offhandedly noting that his clothing is not his own as he has no memory of ever buying a black sweater and jogging pants combo with red trim.

He made his way down the stairs and into the living room where he saw Taiyang sitting on a sofa facing the windows with a sleeping baby Yang, Mrs. Xiao Long and the shorter woman hovering over him. The smaller woman of the two cooing at the younger Xiao Long looked to him upon hearing his footsteps. Her face flared red and ducked beneath the sofa, as Raven smiled while attempting to calm her down. He also offhandedly noticed Qrow on the dining table behind them, drinking coffee.

Minato raised his hand for an awkward greeting. "Hi. Uhm, thank you for taking care of me. Oh, and thanks for the clothes as well."

Taiyang was the first to respond and does so with his typical boisterous voice. "Hey Minato! You're looking fine already. I guess what Raven said is true, that you only needed a nights rest. You really scared us when Tymun found you turned into a human firecracker yesterday. Nyumba might still be building his little altar or something at the moment, not that I know what it is though. So, how're you feeling?"

The shinobi smiled at the man. He sure knows how to lose the awkward atmosphere.

"I suppose that would be my question as well. Are you feeling better now?" Raven asked.

"I am. Better than yesterday at the very least. Thank you for your hospitality everyone, even Qrow-san."

The man in question looked at him with half-lidded eyes and twitchy eyebrows from his position in the dining table as his name was mentioned before grumbling and looking away entirely. Taiyang, noticing his brother-in-law's reaction immediately went to appease Minato.

"Don't worry about him. He's just sore he got kicked out of bed. His fault though. He should've been watching you but he drank instead… and he didn't even invite us. Anyways, the clothes look good on you." Taiyang said.

"I see. Sorry about that Qrow-san. And thank you for the clothes as well, Taiyang. I assume this is yours?" Minato replied.

The boisterous blonde smiled as he gestured a 'no' with his head.

"I see. I guess it's you I have to thank Qrow-san?"

Qrow gave a snort, but nodded in acknowledgement anyway – at the first words of thanks at least. Meanwhile, Raven was observing Minato from head to toe, looking back every now and then as if she might miss some miniscule detail to a greater mystery. As it is, she has not gotten anything from observing him so she decided to, with all the finesse of a brick, ask ahead… before she got interrupted by her husband.

"Oh, that's Raven's clothes by the way. She said you can have it." Taiyang said, with which Minato met with a sweat drop and a quick look to the lady Xiao Long.

"Minato, may I ask how you got yourself in such a condition? I remember Summer finding you being carried by someone, and that someone reported that you spontaneously became a human crater."

With those words, the little lady known as Summer came out of hiding, curiosity overpowering her shyness.

"Yeah, that's right!" She said. "Mr. Tymun also said something about bubbling and bloodlust."

Minato tensed at the questions, something that no one missed. His mind raced a mile a minute as he thought of how to explain having fought and lost to a giant nine-tailed force of nature that was locked away inside his body. Which brought him to another thing, it was odd that his body was taking being a jinchuuriki so well despite not being supposedly so. He was not accustomed to it since he was already a grown man when the Kyuubi was sealed into him, and he was no descendant of an extremely powerful and long-lived clan either. ' _Perhaps, the Bijuu themselves have to do with it? Kurama has been oddly silent after that match before._ ' He mused.

Raven, noting that they were not getting a straight answer from the blonde patient, decided to let it go for the moment.

"Let's leave it at that for now. Perhaps our little patient has not recovered as well as he thought." She looked at the man in question. "Does anyone have anything else to ask or say? If not, I'd like to bring baby Yang to bed now. She's been patiently waiting for our guest to wake up earlier, but I guess she got too tired of waiting."

Everyone looked at each other and thinking up of anything to say. None seemed to have anything of importance to talk about so Taiyang decided to have some final words before they allow Minato to go back to Tymun and Nyumba's.

"So Minato. Maybe tomorrow, you'll be fine enough to talk about what happened? Maybe play a little with baby Yang as well since she missed you for the past two days, opting to play with the dynamic duo you stay with while we were busy. She did well to cheer them up as well while they waited for you to recover. You can either go home now or stay here for a while longer if you wish. Our house is as good as yours…" Taiyang was then met with a glare from his wife as she was about to go up the stairs. "…For rent! For rent of course. H-haha."

"Thank you for that. And yes please, I'd like to play with little Yang as well. I'd choose the former option on my place to rest by the way, thank you for your offer though." Minato smiled at the invitation for playtime with the little ball of sunshine, and sweat at the little gesture of his friend's spouse.

"But, actually, I was hoping to ask for your help. I was supposed to ask yesterday, but stuff happened and I never got the chance to. I was wondering if you guys can help me get a hunter's license. Tymun's recently, obviously implying I need to do more for my part in the house, even if he thinks he's subtle about it."

Taiyang beamed at him, Minato noticed. It wasn't really unusual as his fellow yellow head was smiling at everyone and everything. It's just that it was weird, the timing. As if he was waiting for it. "Sure thing! We'd be happy to help w-"

"Tai would be happy to help. I'd be happy to take Yang to bed now, thank you very much. It was nice meeting you Minato. Oh, and before you say 'thank you' again, you're welcome. Good evening to you." Raven came back down to suddenly cut her husband off only to once again excuse herself. Qrow stood up from his spot as well, put his mug in the washer and made for the door.

"Well. I guess I'll be doing work for the moment. Bye guys. Bye Minato… san." Qrow excused himself as he closed the door, leaving Taiyang, Minato and Summer to discuss hunstmanship. The latter which seemed to feel like she'd been put under a spotlight all of a sudden.

"Uhhh… I guess I'd be happy to help? I guess?" Summer sounded unsure but offered her help anyway.

The blonde huntsman, finally regaining his bearings after being cut off by his wife, finally continued. "Well, like I said, we'd be happy to help. Summer and I at least. First off, you don't have any education right? Common education at least, since I remember you not even knowing how to speak the common language some time ago."

"Yes. Sadly, I don't have basic education. Will that be a hindrance?" Minato asked.

"No, not really. I mean, if it was, Qrow, Raven and I would be a trio instead." Summer replied while making fun of her teammate as for all his skill in combat, his academic standing was less than stellar.

With lips crooked up in a smile, oddly combined with eyes that promise pain, Taiyang furthered her little teammate's point. "Well, she's not wrong, but she could've worded it better at least. Thanks Summer. Anyways, as long as you can read and count, you can take the exam so no, it will not be a hindrance… much. What you need first however, is apprenticeship, to show that you have the necessary skill and fitness to be one. And some basic documents like residency and what not. It takes less time by the way, than if you apply as a student, but that's only if you have recommendations from a respected huntsman, which I-"

"Raven so happened to be." Summer, noticeably more eager to talk, once again cut Taiyang off. "Raven's pretty much our strategist despite me being the leader. She's really good at a lot of things that I wished she shared some of those to us."

The rugged blonde smiled at a chance and took it. "Like her height with you?" He got his desired effect as Summer once again turned red, but this time of annoyance than embarrassment. She then stormed off to the kitchen as Minato looked on with an amused expression.

"You're really close huh." He blurted out his observation.

"Yeah we are. Four years of seeing them in the same room, in the same mission and in the same dining table does that to you, you know?" Taiyang answered back.

"Wasn't what I meant." He whispered under his breath. "I suppose it does." Minato smiled as he answered, remembering back to his bachelor days where Kushina acts similar to his friend's petite leader. "So Taiyang. Can you take me in as an apprentice? I'll do my best to help."

"No can do buckaroo. I have Raven as a partner so I don't think I need much help. Qrow is a loner by nature by the way, and he probably hates how he got kicked off the bed earlier, so he's out too. I can however, have your documents fixed. I know a guy. I'm awesome that way." The rugged blonde all but boasted near the end.

Summer then walked back to sit on the second sofa with a stack of cookies, still slightly red, and gave her thoughts in. "Oohh. I can help. You can be my apprentice since I don't like doing stuff alone. It's boring that way. I usually make patrols around the island while Tai and Raven takes missions out in the capital. Qrow just does what Qrow does so there's that. I don't question it but I have this little suspicion that he's out drinking somewhere. Raven sometimes takes solo missions, but that's few and far in between. We occasionally get together to do big missions too, I suppose I can bring you along there as well. Anyways, you can come with me!" She said with finality but then blushed a little and looked away from the golden-haired shinobi. "No lip-touching though. That's bad. Really bad."

"Gomen, gomen. Ah, I mean I'm very sorry. I won't do it again." Minato sputters his apology. "If I may though, when do we start?"

Summer smiled at a new friend.

* * *

 **Legendary: Distance**

* * *

Summer Rose stands atop a large tree, looking down for anyone who needs saving among the downed set of carts. It's been three months since she took her blonde sidekick under her watchful eye. She can't say she's not impressed. Even with her eyesight that she prides herself in, that man still manages to find people to save faster than she can, and he doesn't even climb a tree to do so, kinda like Qrow. He takes to trees to run, but stays grounded when tracking. He's weird like that, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Still, his apprenticeship has come to an end with this final exam the council has decided on and she had to admit, she'll be missing moments like this. Or would've if it wasn't for the fact that he most likely will be assigned here as well, or somewhere nearby. Not to mention, teleportation, which is just cheating. That's her second friend with a cheat semblance which is totally unfair, uncaring of the fact that her eyes are a significantly bigger advantage than just simply being able to spot things. Anyways, spotting a few tens of grimm nearby, she made to dash at them with her sickle extended out in the air, ready for monster bashing. She didn't even bother looking at some people who were running from the black monsters confident in and trusting fully her sidekick to be there to cover for her.

Minato didn't disappoint as he flashed in beside the panicked peddlers, teleporting them away to the nearest shelter one by one, and even in groups at times. He made no move to engage the grimm, fully expecting his leader to take care of it. He smiled at Summer and made a beeline for the other carts to check for survivors.

Noticing her current teammate's smile was all she needed for confirmation that the people they need to save are being taken care of. She then made to focus entirely on the large packs of beowolves and round, rolling pig thingies as she hefted her weapon, a black sickle with white trim, with a top end that resembles a bird's head. She pressed a button on its shaft, extending her reach as the head is now only held to her weapon by chain. She swung her weapon in a high-speed rotation as she ran towards her prey, white cape billowing behind her as she did so. The spinning armament of grimm smiting met it's opponent and continued to cut through it and continue towards another one, hitting a beowolf in the face, flinging it a few meters into the air, hitting another at the side, shredding its innards. She rotates her body, all the while, her mace-turned-flail keeps spinning. It makes contact with a pig grimm, boarbatusk she reminds herself, stabbing it against the ground then kicking it away, hitting another one and flinging it to a third and fourth, both of which were curled up into a ball, throwing one off course, then kicking the other towards the upcoming pack of wolf grimm like a pinball of doom. She pressed on against the black beasts, looking like a beautiful ballerina, only with a monstrous weapon that spins along with her, cutting through grimm regardless of size and shape.

She stopped spinning as she noticed a bigger beast in the shadows of the foliage aiming to pounce at her. She dodged a swipe from an alpha dog grimm, leveled a look and spun around as her body was sideways parallel to the ground. The spin tugged at the sickle's head and forced it upon the grimm's face, stabbing it, denting it and killing it immediately. Twelve, her kill count on this bunch already. Make that twenty-eight, after the latest brandishing of her prized weapon. She looked towards her ally and made a thumbs up and a wink, which he replied with his own. It was their own little signal from Team STRQ that everything is clear and everyone is safe.

With a push of a button on her chain sickle's handle, the bird and chain retracted converting it back into its short-ranged form, a miniature scythe more than anything. Summer Rose, huntress extraordinaire, looked towards her sidekick with a smile. He looked so cool throwing around his weird, tri-tipped daggers, flashing around like a human firefly. But now, as he was picking up his scattered daggers like a homeless person picking thrash for food, not so much. She made a smirk as she slowly stalked towards him, stealthily. About a meter and a half away from her blonde companion, she jumped. And as always, he would dodge at the very last moment and catch her in his arms to prevent her from hitting a tree face first.

She drooped in his arms in defeat. As usual, he his elusiveness amazes and frightens her at the same time. She commented, "How do you always know when someone is behind you? It's annoying! I swear, you're more annoying than Raven when she's on her leave-me-alone sprees."

Minato just gave her a toothy grin, made her stand on her own feet and walk towards the wreckage. He looked around and touched the ground, making sure that he didn't miss anyone. What touching the ground means, she'll never know, but she doesn't let it bother her. She just brushes it off as one of his little quirks.

"Well, that's mission accomplished I guess? Did I do well on my final exam _senpai_?" Her latest blonde friend said.

"Well, you did bring everyone to safety with ease as always, and you even let me hit some grimm. I guess that's a pass, _kouhai_." Summer gave two painfully obvious winks with a bright smile, but then her face sets to a frown. "…but that also means we're not senpai and kouhai anymore. I kinda like having you as a sidekick. Almost as much as leading Team STRQ, almost."

Then she brightened up once again. "Hey! Maybe, we can have you join my team. And then, we can do adventures together every now and then as well. And then, the team will handle the fights while you swoop in and save everyone else!"

"And then I'll teleport everyone back to Tai's house right?" Minato retorted. "How convenient huh?"

At the very least, Summer looked ashamed at that, but she didn't let that get her down. She smiled even brighter. "And then we can have beer with everyone, and then we can play with baby Yang, and then we can invite Tymun and Nyumba, and then…"

He cuts her off by patting her head as he says, "Sure. Let's do that. But first stop, beer and grape juice."

"What's the grape juice for–"

Then they were gone with naught but a yellow flash.

* * *

 **Legendary: Distance**

* * *

Taiyang was playing with baby Yang when Raven finally got home. It was her daughter's birthday and she wouldn't miss this very day for the world. She was excited enough, despite her stoic face, that she almost forgot that she closed the door on her brother. He couldn't open it himself since she made him bring everything as punishment for getting drunk without them, and he couldn't ask for help since his brotherly pride didn't allow it. She resigned a sigh as she reopened the door behind her to let Qrow in. She smirked a little at the sight of him in his typical white polo with grey running down center, collar and cuffs colored black, and black pants and shoes. His left hand had a box of cake while his right held bags of ingredients to be cooked, as does his left and right shoulder. His bearded face showed signs of annoyance as sweat poured down his cheeks from his black hair. Red eyes looking at her own with a fixed glare. Raven only sighed as she stood aside while holding the door for him to enter. She knew pulling him from resting after a long week's work was bad for him, but the day is too special an occasion for him to sleep his ass off.

Qrow stopped for a moment by the door to look at her once again. "You know, I'm fifteen minutes older than you right?"

"With how you act, it looks more like the opposite." Raven retorted which earned nothing but a derisive sneer from her sibling.

The woman whose hair color fits her name begun looking through the ingredients Qrow tiredly placed on the kitchen counter, choosing which goes with which for her to cook. She looked to her small family in the living room, Tai playing with Yang, the smaller Xiao Long smiling all the while, and her twin brother Qrow snoring on the sofa. All that's left is for their team leader to be here to have her awkwardness be the life of the party.

She patted down her red shirt and black skirt, then put on her blindingly (and painfully) bright yellow apron, courtesy of Taiyang, to get started when she heard a knock on the front door. Considering she didn't feel any presence seconds prior, she can pretty much guess that it was their little leader and her own blonde sidekick. That man, despite his semblance, has great respect for privacy since he teleported outside rather than in, which is nice.

Tai let them in seconds later and she noticed that they wore matching smiles that would melt everyone's heart, hers most certainly did… almost. Summer was in the same get up she always wore when going on a mission while Minato, who could fight regardless of what he wore, now is in a blue short-sleeved hoodie topped with a plain white vest. Same pants though, so she assumes that Summer got him the only white of his attire. He's not in the best position for that anyway, financially speaking. Regardless, Raven looked beyond them, just entering are the blonde teleporter's hosts, Tymun and Nyumba, as she listens to the conversation.

"…thank you for having us Taiyang. It's been a bit busy with us since Minato started running around with a girl. I guess you could say, it's been Xiao Long since we had a break." Raven cringed at the awful pun the skinny faunus man made.

The black-haired mother of one made note of their appearance. Tymun wore a white shirt under a brown polo and his cargo pants are light blue. His auburn hair styled upwards in spikes slicked forward. Meanwhile, Nyumba's large girth is covered by a maroon shirt with a black vest, in conjunction with blue pants. His hair in the color of her own which, in contrast to his friend, is slicked back and held with a pigtail, while his moustache hangs proudly on his face, which Qrow stares at the moment he woke, mumbling something about needing to have some facial hair of his own. She notices that they left their shoes by the door, as Minato always does but disregards it as unimportant. Typical Minato it seems, his hosts are even already emulating it. Regardless, it's her first time meeting them really, more of not really bothering to have a chat with them than being too busy to do so. So she greeted them with a smile as she heard her named being called then got back to work. It was nice that they brought food too though. Less work for her.

"…say that Minato is now an honorary huntsman beginning today. He passed the test with utmost ease. He even set the record for the fastest rescue…" The raven-haired mother of one made note of the last fact. ' _Impressive_ ', she thought.

As Raven Xiao Long worked, she thinks back to one of her upcoming missions. One that she sees is too risky to leave alone. She needs allies for this. More than just Qrow and the old man. Tai is a big flirt, loyal he may be at the end of the day. He thrives in the spotlight and is simply too high profile to work in the shadows. He'd be better off in the front lines. Summer is… well she's Summer. She's extremely skilled, perhaps the best in the team, but she's also the most naïve and awkward.

"…many did grimm did she kill?" Qrow asked.

"It was that obvious?!" Summer screamed in panic. "And I thought Minato sneaking away to teleport the flying cameras to another part of the forest so I can get some exercise was genius!"

"Oh, it wasn't that obvious. I was just seeing if you really just watched over him or if you interfered with the test he was supposed to do solo…" Summer dipped her head down in being caught with her hand in the cookie jar, or rather, her weapon in smoking grimm carcass.

Then there's baby Yang who should not be left alone at any cost. She needs someone to watch her grow and reluctant as Raven may be, she may not be that person for long. She also knows that Tai will most likely fall into depression once she leaves. He may not be able to take care of Yang very well so she hopes that Summer will take over. Still, she needs all the insurance she can get so she decided to involve the outsider, or rather, soon to be new member of the team if she goes with what her leader is saying at the moment. It's crazy – trusting something so important with a stranger she barely knew for three months, but it's all she has now. With that thought, she resolved herself for what's to come.

"…gratulations on becoming a huntsman Minato." Taiyang said as he hefted a very excited baby Yang to pass her to his blonde friend. "Yang says congrats too."

Minato beamed as he accepted the little bundle of joy. "Thank you everyone. Thank you little Yang, and happy birthday."

* * *

 **Legendary: Distance**

* * *

Booze was drank that night, except for baby Yang and Summer who spat hers out as it touched her tongue. Various delicacies courtesy of Raven were enjoyed. Smiles and laughs were seen all around. Shouting with various reasons and emotions were exchanged in good company. And a dusty old crow, a pair of faunus friends, a petite huntress and a duo of father and daughter were asleep on the sofa, the coffee table, the floor and amazingly, the TV set. Summer was weird like that, and she wasn't even drunk. Minato could only smile fondly at what had transpired as he cleaned up the mess they had made.

He then felt a presence behind him, to which he turned to face. The only other person awake had a look in her eyes.

"Beer?" Raven said as she held up a can on each hand.

"I see Qrow is the less tolerant one in the family." He retorted as he accepted the cold beverage.

"Apparently so. You're not half bad yourself."

"I was taught to get around by a super pervert whose daily life involves going around public baths and night clubs. That and annoy the hell out of a perpetually drunk gambler. Do you want to take it somewhere else?" Minato asked, to which Raven replied with a nod. With a flash of yellow as he reached her hand, the scenery changed to a forest shined upon only the broken moon.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Minato asked, uncertain and worried of whatever it is that the raven-haired woman has on her mind.

"Qrow and I are going on separate little trips. We can't tell anyone since the walls have ears…" Raven said, after which she remembered that expressions and puns went over the blonde's head as he is not a native speaker of the common language. "…meaning-"

"People you don't wish to know might find out." Minato supplied, apparently understanding the gravity of the topic at hand even if he didn't really get the expression.

"Yes. Our trips could change the world as we know it, for better or for worse. I won't be home for quite some time. I might not even get back at all. I have to somehow keep my family safe-"

"And in the dark?"

"Yes." She took a deep breath and made to have scarlet eyes meet with sky blue. "There is someone, or something on the move and we need to answer the questions: who, what, where and why."

"You're telling me, a total stranger, why? If it's something as big as that, why me? Why not another huntsman… or your team?" He asked, confused as to why he is being tasked with keeping such a secret.

Her blood-red eyes closed for a moment as she thought of how to answer him. She then opened her eyes to stare at the moon as she spoke. "I can't take any chances with other huntsmen. They might be part of the problem, or linked to it somehow, regardless of them knowing it or not. But you…"

Raven made to gesture at him with her beer can.

"Tai trusts you. Summer trusts you. Yang absolutely adores you. Everyone who knows you loves you, and yet, they barely know a thing about you. We've known you for three months, and Tai and your faunus friends knew you even longer. You are a wildcard as no one of position either knows much or cares about you. Not even the old bastard. It's stupid, I know. But I'm willing to gamble on their trust if it means my family will be safe."

Minato took note of the 'old bastard' that was mentioned but made no comment or move, only silently nodding to her analysis of him.

"How do you know I'm not part of the problem? As you said, I'm an unknown variable."

"I see how you interact with everyone. While you are secretive, you are still genuine in your interactions, or at least, as far as I can see. Well okay, not really because of that. Let's just say, I trust my family's trust in you." She stopped for a moment to take a sip of the alcoholic drink, after which she continued talking.

"You care very much for my family and my team, as with a lot of other people and yet, you guard your secrets well." Raven's eyes looked down towards his own once again. "The red bubbling aura the skinny faunus friend of yours mentioned, your suddenly exploding with no injuries whatsoever other than clearly drained aura, your randomly disappearing to Oum knows where, your absurdly high level of skill with aura control, where you came from, your eyes that seem sad and distant when you think no one is looking, everything important about you, we know nothing about."

"Well I-" This time, it was Minato's turn to be cut off.

"I need your help regardless." She said.

The shinobi was dumbfounded at this. She was the only one who caught up to him keeping silent of his past. That or that she was the only one who bothered to question it. Regardless, he considers her a friend and so he will hear her out.

"I have an idea on what you wish to ask of me, but I'd hear you out anyway." He answered.

"Keep this mission a secret from everyone." Raven told with a face that was slowly losing its rigidity. "Please…"

Her face crunched up as her eyes looked down. Tears were slowly filling up her eyes as she looked back to him.

"Please. Keep it from them, and keep them safe. Protect them from the grimm." His heart broke upon seeing the stoic woman like this but he kept his face as straight as he can as he listened to her request. "Protect them from the true enemies…"

He heard the words that need not be said, 'Protect them from me.'

The dam of tears broke and as did she. She fell to her knees, to which he followed to catch her and hold her up. With such a heavy decision she made, he had to make his own in respect for hers.

"I will. With my life if need be, I promise." 'Idiot! How can you say that when you're looking for a way back home!?' His words were given with clarity and conviction as his mind screamed at his rash decision.

Contradictory thoughts didn't slow him down as Minato helped the dark-haired woman up, pulling out from his pocket, a handkerchief and proceeded to wipe her tears. She accepted the action for a moment before taking the item for herself to use. Raven then looked at him, and for the first time since they met; she gave him a beaming smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _Hello friends. Thank you for once again bearing with me, and thank you also for the newcomers for bothering at all to read it. Characters! Though the OC's didn't really get a chance to shine, their presence will surely be felt in the later chapters. Not much fighting really being done in this chapter though. We get team STRQ together for this chapter too, though from the looks of it, not for long._ _Took a bit of liberties with the Taiyang - Raven - Summer pre-story canon since it's vague and mostly assumptions at the moment. If you have ideas you wish to share on that or other things, please let me know. Please and thank you._

 _Anyways, sorry for the long wait. School and work are in the way and I hope to find the Holy Grail to wish for the physical embodiment of "thesis" to be realized as an adult human male, and then I will, with all my strength, kick it in the balls so hard that it will be felt in multiple realities. Seriously, it's harder than Ironwood's grip or Beacon cafeteria's French bread. It's probably as hard as Taiyang's chest hairs, but that's stretching it a bit._

 _I tried some new ways to do story-telling which I hope, works. It's the part where Raven was thinking and people were being heard in the background. I think it's a great way to get in some unnecessary (maybe) trivia and other nonsense as well. Let me know what you think please. On that note, I will continue to experiment around in later chapters for what works and what doesn't so yeah. Just a little heads up btw, the next chapter or two will be done in the true Naruto way, as it will feature a flashback/s. I hope it doesn't turn you guys off, it's part of the experimental writing thing._

 _Stilted paragraphs, I don't really understand what it meant but I hope I'm making progress in fixing it. Though, I just noticed as I write this AN that I really do use a lot of commas (,) do I? I hope I can fix that later on. Also, FFnet really makes it hard to post stories as I experienced it yet again._

 _As for the commenter, Reaper7heGrim, thank you for reading and commenting on the story. As for your observation on RWBY and them being significantly (which is a grave understatement according to you, which could be agreeable) slower than Naruto's high-tiers, I guess I can agree that they could be far lower, but not far enough to go down to mach 5-10. Yang, very early on had a fight with the Malachite twins, where one of them had an impressive showing of kicking aside Yang's shotgun pellets midair. Also, rarely does fiction ever follow real life by making sonic booms. I mean, Ruby's move in the cafeteria doesn't even look like one. It was more like a vortex being pulled in by her power for some inexplainable reason._

 _Oh, and for people who are missing Kurama already, I have plans for him and his relationship with Minato in the future. Anyways, I hope I didn't cram too much in this chapter (or too little for that matter), but I did make it a thousand words+ longer than I usually do as my apology for being quite late. Also, I'll try to post the next chapter faster as well, I am working on it right now as we speak (or type)._

 _Thank you once again everyone and I hope you enjoyed the story. Comments? Constructive criticisms? Yes please, I feed off of it. Flames? I can tolerate I guess if it points out some flaws in my story._

 _Gemmysaur signing out. (Always wanted to say that.)_


End file.
